La Venganza de Circe
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Secuela de 'El Circeo'. Circe ha encontrado la manera de vengarse de Mu y los otros caballeros dorados sin romper su juramento, con la ayuda de una diosa malvada.
1. C1: Planes de Venganza

CAPÍTULO 1: PLANES DE VENGANZA  
  
He aquí una pequeña secuela de una de mis historias... espero que la disfruten... los que no la han leído, pues creo que no entenderán algunas cosas, pero intenté explicar todo...  
  
Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a todos los que me insistieron e insistieron e insistieron... (ejem... ya saben quienes fueron)  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Resumen:  
  
Circe, una hechicera que vive en la isla Eea, ha querido asesinar a todos los hijos de hechiceras y caballeros dorados, incluyendo a Mu. Sabiendo de los sentimientos de Mu hacia su hija Cassandra, la utilizó como carnada para destruirlo, y atacó el Santuario. Pero Mu, con ayuda de los caballeros dorados y tres hechiceras, logró salvarla. Para evitar que los caballeros la mataran, Circe juró respetar su vida y la de sus amigos.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Era una noche de verano en el Santuario. Mu dormía con una sonrisa en los labios. Hacía apenas unos días que había logrado vencer a una bruja malvada y de salvar a una chica. Pudo dormir en paz por primera vez en varios días.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Soñó que estaba en los jardines del Santuario. Una joven muy bella, que él conocía muy bien. Sus cabellos negros y sus ojos verdes, y su mirada de bondad y de inocencia. Cassandra paseaba junto con él. No parecía que sucediera nada malo...  
  
'-Ahora todo está bien, ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella.  
  
-Claro que sí...- respondió Mu. Cassandra le sonrió.  
  
De pronto, el suelo se abrió. Circe, la madre de Cassandra, emergió de él entre llamaradas. Tomó a su hija por la cintura y acercó un afilado cuchillo a su garganta.  
  
-¡Déjala!- le gritó Mu- juraste que no...-  
  
-Fuiste muy tonto al creer en mi juramento, caballerito...- dijo Circe- no te digo que te despidas de ella, porque la acompañarás pronto...-  
  
-¡Noooooo!-'  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En ese momento, Mu despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, y sus ojos bien abiertos. Se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, en la casa de Aries. Junto a él, Cassandra aún dormía, no más tranquilamente que él. La chica estaba, de seguro, teniendo una pesadilla, porque apretaba la almohada en sus manos con fuerza. Se movía y gemía, y murmuraba unas palabras que Mu no alcanzó a escuchar. Con un leve movimiento, Mu la despertó.  
  
-Cassandra- le dijo en voz baja- ¿estás bien?-  
  
-Yo...sí...- dijo ella, también asustada. Al verla así, Mu la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Una vez a salvo entre sus brazos, ella comenzó a llorar, algo aliviada.  
  
-No llores, todo está bien...- dijo Mu- ¿qué sucedió? ¿qué soñaste?-  
  
-Mi madre- dijo Cassandra- me amenazaba de nuevo...-  
  
-No puede hacer nada- dijo Mu- ella hizo un juramento, tú lo sabes...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo ella, respirando profundamente. Ya estaba más tranquila, porque sabía que el juramento de Circe la obligaba a cumplirlo.  
  
-Duerme- dijo Mu- es muy tarde...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Se acomodó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Casi inmediatamente volvió a dormirse. Mu miró a través de la ventana de su habitación.  
  
-No sé porque, yo no puedo tranquilizarme- murmuró para sí mismo- algo me dice que Circe no ha admitido su derrota, y tratará de dañarte de alguna forma...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¡Maldición!- gritaba Circe. Del coraje, apuntó su vara contra una columna de su palacio. Un rayo salió de la vara y llegó a su objetivo. Quedó totalmente destruida.  
  
-Señora- dijo una de las hechiceras- ¿qué sucede?-  
  
-Esa...- rugió Circe- esa desgraciada y el caballero dorado lograron...- pero no continuó, sino terminó su oración con un rugido.  
  
-¿No se siente mal, señora?- preguntó otra de las hechiceras.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Mal?- rugió Circe- ¿qué crees que soy, una niñita? Cuando me traicionan, no me pongo mala... me vengo, ¿entendiste?- y con un último rugido, se retiró a su habitación, dejando a algunas hechiceras conversando entre ellas.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
-Los caballeros y las traidoras de Cristaly, Iridia y Arilla se han ido del Circeo- explicó Yaria, la sirviente principal de Circe.  
  
-¿Y la señorita Cassandra?- preguntó una.  
  
-Se ha ido con los caballeros- dijo Yaria- eso es traición de la más alta...-  
  
-¿Y que sucederá?- preguntó otra hechicera- ¿acaso la señora Circe se vengará?-  
  
-No puede- respondió Yaria- porque juró no dañarlos...-  
  
-Eso está mal- dijo una tercera. La primera hechicera en hablar sonrió.  
  
-No está tan mal- dijo- si la señora Circe quiere vengarse, yo sé como puede hacerlo sin romper su juramento...-  
  
-¿Y cómo es eso?- preguntó Yaria.  
  
-Como sabes, las hechiceras no somos solo las que vivimos aquí...- dijo ella- hay otras...-  
  
-¿Acaso te refieres a...?-  
  
-Sí- dijo la hechicera- tengo un plan... pero debo hablar con la señora Circe-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Algo sucedió...- dijo Iridia, abriendo los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación aparte en la casa de Acuario. Había estado sintiendo la rabia de Circe durante varios días, pero esa noche se había calmado por completo.  
  
Iridia se levantó y se vistió.  
  
-Es temprano- dijo Camus, al verla salir de su habitación. Iridia se volvió.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo ella- solo que ya no podía dormir...-  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?-  
  
-Ocurrió algo extraño- dijo ella- no puedo sentir el odio de Circe... temo que esté planeando algo...-  
  
-Recuerda que ella juró no hacernos daño- dijo Camus- y tú misma dijiste que no había manera de que rompiera su juramento...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Iridia- y justamente por eso, esto no me agrada...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Arilla, en la casa de Escorpión, también había sentido algo extraño. Fue a buscar a Milo, quien se había levantado temprano.  
  
-Milo...-  
  
-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó él, al ver su cara de preocupación.  
  
-No...bueno, sí... es decir...- dijo, pero no podía ordenar sus ideas. Sabía que algo andaba mal... algo la preocupaba, pero no sabía que era. Así que solo se encogió de hombros y dijo- no lo sé...-  
  
Milo lo captó en su mirada.  
  
-No te preocupes, Arilla- le dijo- aquí estarás a salvo...-  
  
-No temo por mí, Milo- dijo Arilla- pero tengo un horrible presentimiento...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Es una muy buena idea, Yazmín- dijo Circe con una sonrisa malévola, luego de haber escuchado a su subordinada- un plan excelente-  
  
Yazmín se inclinó.  
  
-Todo para servir a mi señora- dijo.  
  
-Bien- dijo Circe- di a Yaria que prepare la torre más alta, el pequeño templo de la diosa Afrodita-  
  
-Sí señora- dijo Yazmín, inclinándose de nuevo, y saliendo. Circe acarició sus largos cabellos negros, con una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
-Iré a dormir unas horas- se dijo- cuando despierte, todo estará listo...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cassandra se sentó en un escalón en la entrada de la casa de Aries. Miraba melancólicamente la salida del sol. Hacía una hora que Mu se había ido a entrenar a Kiki a los patios del Santuario. Le gustaba su nueva forma de vida. Ya no se vestía más de negro, sino usaba una blusa blanca y una falda larga que Marín le había regalado. Sintió que había alguien detrás de ella. Se volvió, algo asustada.  
  
-No te alarmes, chica- dijo el hombre tras ella. Era enorme, y también usaba una armadura dorada, por lo que era un caballero también- no te haré daño...-  
  
-¿Quién eres?-  
  
-Soy Aldebarán, el caballero de Tauro- dijo- y supongo que tú eres Cassandra- ella asintió, y Aldebarán sonrió y continuó- bien, yo vivo en la primera casa después de la de Mu. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, o quieres solo platicar, ahí estaré-  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella algo confundida, pero también sonrió. Seguramente el corazón del caballero que tenía enfrente era tan grande como su estatura.  
  
-Buenos días, Aldebarán- dijo Mu, apareciendo junto a Cassandra- veo que te levantaste temprano...-  
  
-Hola, Alde- dijo Kiki, apareciendo junto a su maestro.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Aldebarán, riendo, y se puso a discutir con Kiki. Mu miró a Cassandra.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Ella asintió y sonrió.  
  
-No te preocupes por mí- dijo ella- aquí no puede sucederme nada malo, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Mu- mientras estés conmigo, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cristaly, la única de las hechiceras que no se quedó en el Santuario, vagaba en barco por las islas de Grecia.  
  
-Señorita- dijo el capitán- ya es muy tarde y el viento está muy fuerte. Al parecer se acerca una tormenta... debería volver a su habitación...-  
  
-Lo haré- dijo ella- gracias, capitán-  
  
El capitán levantó ligeramente su sombrero y se retiró. Cristaly volvió a voltear hacia el mar. Las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo, por lo que no se alcanzaban a ver las estrellas. Todos los días se arrepentía de haber dejado el Santuario y haber hecho ese tonto viaje. Ahora, una tormenta iba hacia su barco. De pronto, sintió lo mismo que habían sentido sus compañeras en el Santuario: la cólera de Circe se había aplacado.  
  
-Esto no es normal- se dijo- solo se alegra cuando tiene planes de hacer alguna maldad o de venganza...-  
  
Pero un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Todos abajo!- gritó un oficial- ¡entramos a una tormenta!-  
  
Cristaly corrió a su camarote. Desde la ventana del mismo, veía las amenazantes olas que se lanzaban contra el barco.  
  
-¿Porqué no me quedé en Grecia?- se preguntó.  
  
-Señorita- dijo el oficial entrando al camarote- el capitán dice que usted conoce estos mares más o menos bien...-  
  
-Así es- dijo Cristaly.  
  
-¿Podría ser tan amable de decirnos dónde nos encontramos, y que ruta sugiere que sigamos?-  
  
-Ahora debemos de estar cerca de la isla Ogigia, donde reina Calipso. Eea, la isla de Circe, está más al norte. Entre este sitio y Ogigia, tenemos cuatro lugares: la isla de los feaceos, las grutas de Escila y Caribdis, y la roca de las sirenas-  
  
El oficial hizo un gesto para demostrar que estaba escuchando, y Cristaly continuó.  
  
-Solo la primera opción es buena- dijo- debemos de tener cuidado, porque las dos grutas son mortales. En la de Escila vive un monstruo del mismo nombre, y la gruta de Caribdis es una enorme boca que mastica los barcos. Además- agregó- debemos evitar a toda costa la roca de las sirenas...-  
  
-Sí, claro- dijo el oficial, incrédulo- solo dígame que dirección tomar...-  
  
-Yo sugiero el suroeste- dijo Cristaly, frunciendo el entrecejo- pero no se les ocurra tomar el este...-  
  
-Gracias, señorita- dijo el oficial, saliendo del camarote. Cristaly se enfadó porque el hombre no creyó en su palabra, y siguió mirando por la ventana. La tormenta iba en aumento, mientras el barco se dirigía al sur.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Ya has preparado todo?- preguntó Circe. Yaria asintió, y Circe sonrió- bien, ahora, manda esta carta a la ninfa-  
  
Diciendo esto, releyó la carta una vez más.  
  
'Te mando esta carta para comunicarte mis órdenes. Está próxima a llegar una joven hechicera. No permitas que deje la isla. Si obedeces, te mandaré tu recompensa.  
  
Circe'  
  
Circe sonrió satisfecha. Dobló el papel, que era de color azul, y selló la carta. Se la entregó a su sirviente, quien la recibió inclinándose y después salió de la habitación. Circe tomó una vela y subió a la torre más alta del Circeo. Había un altar lleno de flores, ligeramente cubierto por una nube de incienso, y una estatua de una mujer muy hermosa, y parecida a la misma Circe.  
  
-Afrodita- dijo Circe- debo hablar contigo...-  
  
La estatua cobró vida, y volvió sus ojos hacia la hechicera.  
  
-¿Qué deseas, Circe?-  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda, Afrodita, para vengarme de mis enemigos: de Atena y sus caballeros, y de mi hija y las tres hechiceras traidoras-  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga al respecto?- dijo la estatua de Afrodita- Apolo mismo acaba de ofenderme...-  
  
-Por eso- dijo Circe- tengo un plan por el cual tú y yo obtendremos venganza sobre nuestros enemigos...-  
  
-Y eso, ¿cómo lo lograrás?- preguntó Afrodita- si no puedes hacer nada, pues juraste...-  
  
-¡¡Ya sé lo que juré!!- dijo Circe enfadada- no me importa. Una ninfa me ayudará, y ejecutará mis órdenes...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Afrodita.  
  
-Necesitaré que le ordenes algo a tu hijo- dijo Circe- y que hagas a mi hija mucho más hermosa...-  
  
-¿Y eso en qué te beneficiaría?- preguntó Afrodita.  
  
-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Circe- yo me encargaré de todo-  
  
La diosa lo meditó por unos segundos.  
  
-Está bien- dijo- te escucho...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les guste esta pequeña introducción. Manden reviews!!!  
  
Abby L. 


	2. C2: La Isla de Calipso

CAPITULO 2: LA ISLA DE CALIPSO  
  
Shura estaba en su casa de Capricornio, algo aburrido. Tal vez se hubiera divertido más si Cristaly se hubiera quedado. En fin, a él la chica no le llamaba la atención, sino que la aceptó en su casa por compromiso. En ese momento, un caballero entró a su casa. Era Saga.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, Saga?- preguntó Shura- te he notado algo serio últimamente...-  
  
-Estoy aburrido, eso es todo- dijo Saga- desde hace tiempo que no tenemos nada que hacer...-  
  
-Pero Saga- dijo Shura- apenas la semana pasada pelearon con Circe y la vencieron...-  
  
-Una semana sin... hacer nada- murmuró Saga.  
  
Shura miró a Saga sospechosamente. Algo extraño sucedía con él.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cristaly miró por la ventana de su camarote. El mar se veía más turbulento que de costumbre. Salió de su camarote y fue hacia el timón, donde se encontraba el capitán y el oficial.  
  
-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, capitán?- preguntó.  
  
-Hacia Grecia, señorita- dijo él- tal y como usted nos lo pidió...-  
  
-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Cristaly- pero el barco, ¿qué ruta eligió?-  
  
-El este-  
  
-¿Qué dice?- dijo ella, palideciendo- ¡les dije que no fueran hacia el este!-  
  
-Pero señorita- dijo el oficial- esta es la ruta más rápida...-  
  
-¡La ruta más rápida para perder la vida!- gritó Cristaly- ¡estamos demasiado cerca de Caribdis y Escila! ¡Den vuelta a la nave!-  
  
-Señorita- dijo el oficial- no tengo idea de donde haya adquirido esos conocimientos, pero todas esas tonterías que dijo no tienen sentido. Las sirenas, Caribdis y Escila no existen...-  
  
Cristaly frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¡Pero...!- comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento, una nueva turbulencia movió el barco violentamente. Cristaly subió a cubierta, seguida del oficial y del capitán. Los tres palidecieron al ver lo que estaba en frente. Dos enormes rocas, una frente a la otra. Ambas tenían formas de cabezas, no humanas, sino de demonios. Las bocas estaban formadas por grutas del tamaño de un barco grande.  
  
-¡Son Caribdis y Escila!- gritó Cristaly- ¡den vuelta a la nave!-  
  
Los dos marinos bajaron hacia el timón y dieron vuelta al barco. Demasiado tarde. El barco se acercaba más y más a la gruta que Cristaly había identificado como Caribdis. La pequeña gruta se fue abriendo, succionando agua y al barco hacia su interior. Luego, la boca se cerró, triturando al barco entre el techo y el suelo de la gruta. El impacto empujó a Cristaly, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y la lanzó hacia el mar.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cassandra reía al ver a Kiki discutiendo con Aldebarán: le parecía gracioso ver a un niño tan pequeño y un hombre tan grande discutiendo en esa situación. Mu reía a su lado, contento de verla feliz. Pero de pronto...  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo ella, abriendo los ojos ampliamente-¡Cristaly!-  
  
-¿Qué sucedió con ella?-  
  
-No sé- dijo Cassandra- pero algo malo sucedió-  
  
-¿Algo...?- pero Mu no terminó la frase, porque Arilla e Iridia llegaron junto con Cassandra.  
  
-¡Cassandra! ¿Tú también lo sentiste?- preguntó Iridia. Cassandra asintió.  
  
-Iridia sabe donde está- dijo Arilla.  
  
-Sí- dijo Iridia- la última vez que estuvo conciente, estaba junto a Caribdis...-  
  
Cassandra dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Mu no comprendió.  
  
-¿Caribdis?- preguntó.  
  
-Caribdis y Escila- dijo Cassandra- son dos grutas en el mal, al sur de la isla de Circe... Caribdis es un monstruo gigante que bebe agua de mar y tritura los barcos con sus dientes. Escila era una mujer, pero mi madre la convirtió en un monstruo que ahora habita en la segunda gruta-  
  
-¿La convirtió en un monstruo?- preguntó Aldebarán, asombrado.  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Por celos- dijo Cassandra- hace varios cientos de años, un hombre llamado Glauco fue con mi madre a pedirle una poción para enamorar a una mujer llamada Escila, pero Circe se enamoró de él. Como Glauco no la correspondió, mi madre decidió vengarse con Escila. Puso un filtro venenoso en las aguas donde Escila metió los pies, convirtiéndola en un monstruo...-  
  
Mu guardó silencio. Sabía que la cólera de Circe era terrible, pero no sabía hasta que punto.  
  
-Cassandra, ¿crees que lo que sucedió con Cristaly tiene alguna relación con tu madre?- preguntó Iridia. Cassandra se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No lo sé...-  
  
-Debemos ir por ella- dijo Arilla. Iridia y Cassandra asintieron.  
  
-No, claro que no- dijo Camus, apenas llegando junto con Milo.  
  
-¿Y porqué no?- preguntó Iridia.  
  
-Si se perdió cerca de Caribdis- dijo Camus- sería una locura ir en barco a buscarla, ¿no crees? Pues a su barco le sucederá lo mismo que al de ella...-  
  
Iridia no respondió. Camus tenía razón. No había nada que ellas pudieran hacer.  
  
-Será mejor que se calmen- dijo Camus- Cristaly es fuerte, y aún tiene sus poderes...-  
  
-Camus tiene razón-dijo Milo- tal vez logró llegar a una isla cercana-  
  
-Sí- dijo Arilla- tal vez llegó a Ogigia...-  
  
-¿Ogigia?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Es la isla de Calipso- dijo Iridia.  
  
-¿Quién es Calipso?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Es una ninfa- explicó Arilla- ella vive en esa isla solamente. No ha tenido contacto con nadie más desde hace varios cientos de años, cuando ayudó al héroe Odiseo-  
  
-Entonces...- dijo Milo  
  
-Ella es buena. Si Cristaly cayó en esa isla, Calipso la ayudará...- dijo Arilla.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Virgo, Tamara también se percató de lo que sucedía.  
  
-Shaka- le dijo- algo malo le sucedió a Cristaly...-  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
Tamara le contó a Shaka lo que había sentido: la calma de Circe y el accidente de Cristaly.  
  
-Es probable- dijo Shaka- que Circe haya roto su juramento...-  
  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer en ese caso?- preguntó Tamara. Shaka se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No lo sé, Tamara- dijo Shaka- además, conoces a Circe. Su ira es terrible...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Simple y efectivo- dijo la diosa Afrodita, después de escuchar el plan de Circe- me agrada...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?- preguntó la bruja.  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo la diosa- para ver la cara humillada de Apolo, lo que sea...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Circe.  
  
-Pero...- dijo Afrodita- antes que nada, quiero algo más a cambio de mi ayuda...-  
  
-Lo que sea- dijo Circe.  
  
-Que no le quites la vida a tu hija- dijo Afrodita. Circe frunció el entrecejo, pero la diosa explicó- la necesito con vida... pero claro que la haré sufrir, y tu venganza se cumplirá...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Circe- mientras se ejecute mi venganza...-  
  
-Entonces mandaré a mi hijo de inmediato- dijo la diosa. Con eso, la estatua volvió a su rigidez original. Circe sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma.  
  
-Ahora- se dijo- esperar a que las cosas sigan su curso...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Apolo, uno de los dioses más hermosos, estaba en el Olimpo, aburrido. Un chico de apariencia bella, de 13 años más o menos, se presentó ante él. El chico estaba vestido con una túnica blanca. En su espalda, un arco y una decena de flechas doradas.  
  
-Apolo, ¿qué haces?-  
  
-Nada, Eros- dijo Apolo- no molestes, mejor vete a enredar a los mortales...-  
  
-He venido a mostrarte algo, Apolo- dijo Eros- una chica muy hermosa que tienes que conocer...-  
  
-¿Una chica?-  
  
-¿No vas a acompañarme?- preguntó Eros- no veo que tengas algo mejor que hacer...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Apolo, pensando en que no le haría mal distraerse un rato.  
  
Eros lo llevó al Santuario de Atena. Le mostró un sitio junto a la entrada de la casa de Aries. Ahí estaba Cassandra sentada en un escalón, mientras Kiki estaba frente a ella. La joven, con sus poderes, creaba pequeñas chispas de colores, y haciendo que adquieran formas, mientras que Kiki se entretenía mirándolas y riendo.  
  
-¿Ella?- preguntó Apolo- ¿la hija de Circe?-  
  
-Claro- dijo Eros- y no puedes negar que mi madre ha sido generosa con ella, a pesar de ser mortal...-  
  
Apolo la miró. Era cierto, su belleza superaba a la de muchas mujeres mortales que había conocido antes. Eros aprovechó su distracción y, sin que el dios se percatara, le clavó uno de sus dardos dorados en el corazón y desapareció. En ese momento, Apolo sintió una pasión y un amor desesperado por la joven frente a él. Estaba a punto de hacerse visible y acercarse, cuando un caballero dorado llegó.  
  
-Basta, Kiki- dijo Mu- ya no la molestes...-  
  
-No me molesta, Mu- dijo ella, sonriendo. Mu le devolvió la sonrisa y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la aceptó y ambos volvieron juntos al interior de la casa de Aries. Apolo los siguió con la mirada encolerizada y comenzó a formar un plan para llevar a cabo sus deseos.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cristaly abrió los ojos. Estaba en una playa. Con dificultad se levantó. Recordó cómo había caído al mar, se había aferrado a una tabla y se había dejado llevar por la corriente. Se sacudió la arena.  
  
Una mujer, vestida de blanco, caminaba descalza sobre la playa. Se acercó a Cristaly con una sonrisa, y le ofreció un vaso con agua. Cristaly lo aceptó y lo bebió todo. El agua de mar, salada, había aumentado su sed, así que el agua dulce que la mujer le ofreció había sido más que oportuna. Cuando terminó de beber, Cristaly miró a la mujer. Su belleza no era humana.  
  
-Bienvenida a Ogigia- dijo ella- yo soy quien reina este sitio...-  
  
-Entonces tú eres Calipso- dijo Cristaly. Ella asintió- me llamo Cristaly, soy una hechicera... ¿podrías ayudarme a volver a Atenas?-  
  
-Claro, Cristaly- sonrió Calipso- pero primero, acompáñame al palacio. Mis sirvientes prepararán todo para tu partida...-  
  
-Gracias, Calipso- dijo Cristaly, y la siguió.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Acuario, Iridia seguía confundida por la frialdad con la que Camus la trataba.  
  
-No te preocupes por tu amiga- le dijo- de seguro estará bien...-  
  
-Eso espero- respondió Iridia- también me preocupa la calma de Circe, eso no puede estar bien...- Camus no respondió nada, y ella continuó- bueno, quizá ya se hizo a la idea...-  
  
A pesar de la seriedad del caballero de Acuario, Iridia estaba segura que Camus estuvo a punto de sonreír por su comentario: ¿Circe? ¿hacerse a la idea? Ni en un millón de años...  
  
Sin embargo, el caballero no lo hizo, porque otros dos acababan de llegar a su casa. Eran Shura y Saga.  
  
-¿Alguna noticia de Cristaly?- preguntó Shura. Iridia negó con la cabeza. Saga dejó escapar una exclamación de tristeza. Camus fijó su vista en el caballero de Géminis. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?  
  
De pronto, todos sintieron un cosmo aproximándose a la casa de Aries. Era un cosmo sumamente extraño, y poderoso.  
  
-¿Sintieron eso?- preguntó Shura, sorprendido. Camus y Saga asintieron.  
  
-Un cosmo... muy poderoso- dijo Saga.  
  
-Y proviene de la casa de Aries...- agregó Camus.  
  
-Cassandra...- murmuró Iridia. Los tres caballeros dorados corrieron hacia allá, después de advertir a Iridia que no saliera de la casa de Acuario.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu y Cassandra estaban sentados en la entrada de la casa de Aries, cuando el caballero sintió un cosmo muy poderoso, tanto como el de un dios. Palideció.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Cassandra al percatarse de ello.  
  
-Cassandra- dijo Mu, respirando hondo para calmarse- entra a la casa... siento un cosmo muy poderoso...¿lo sientes?-  
  
Cassandra asintió.  
  
-Entra entonces... y ten cuidado- le dijo en voz baja.  
  
Apenas la chica se hubo alejado de Mu unos diez pasos, el dios Apolo apareció frente a ella. Cassandra gritó al verlo, sintiendo de nuevo su enorme cosmo. Comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero el dios la atrapó por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra la silenció.  
  
Mu se volvió al escucharla gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y solo alcanzó a ver al dios desaparecer con ella.  
  
-¡No...!- murmuró el caballero. Saga, Shura y Camus llegaron en ese momento, y alcanzaron a ver parte de la escena.  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo Shura- ¿quién era...?-  
  
Mu no respondió. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, tratando de encontrar al intruso por su cosmo.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mientras tanto, en la isla donde había llegado, Cristaly miró, maravillada, el palacio de Calipso. Era tan grande como el de Circe, pero a diferencia de éste, estaba lleno de luz. A ella le parecía mucho más hermoso. Aún la entrada se continuaba con la playa.  
  
Calipso llamó a algunos de sus sirvientes: hombres y mujeres hermosos, como los que nunca había visto antes.  
  
-Preparen una habitación para Cristaly- dijo a sus sirvientes- porque se quedará con nosotros un tiempo...-  
  
Cristaly la miró asombrada.  
  
-Calipso- dijo la hechicera- lamento mucho rechazar tu invitación, pero es de suma importancia que yo vuelva a Atenas lo antes posible...-  
  
-La que lo lamenta soy yo, Cristaly- dijo Calipso, sacando una hoja de papel color azul y mostrándoselo, haciendo que la hechicera palideciera al reconocerlo- Circe me ordena retenerte...-  
  
Con una señal de Calipso, dos de los sirvientes atraparon a Cristaly, le arrancaron sus amuletos y la encerraron en una habitación.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. C3: Un Don y Una Maldición

CAPÍTULO 3: EL DON Y LA MALDICION  
  
Apolo había transportado a Cassandra a un claro en el bosque de Atenas, muy cercano al Santuario. Asustada, la chica se mantenía separada del extraño que la había raptado.  
  
-No tienes porqué tenerme miedo, Cassandra- dijo el extraño- no tengo ninguna intención de lastimarte...-  
  
-Pero- dijo ella- ¿qué...qué quieres? ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?-  
  
-Sé mucho más que eso, Cassandra- dijo Apolo- sabe que yo soy un dios inmortal, Apolo-  
  
Cassandra lo miró asombrada. ¿Un dios? ¿qué quería un dios con ella?  
  
-Pero, ¿qué quieres? ¿porqué me has traído aquí?-  
  
-Porque- dijo Apolo- porque me he enamorado de ti...-  
  
Cassandra se asustó todavía más, y dio un paso hacia atrás.  
  
-Apolo, yo...- dijo ella- lo siento, pero yo ya amo a otro hombre...-  
  
-¿A ese caballero mortal?- preguntó el dios con una sonrisa sarcástica. Ella asintió- pero dime, ¿qué puede darte él?- Cassandra no respondió, y Apolo continuó- yo puedo ofrecerte riquezas, inmortalidad y felicidad eterna... él envejecerá y morirá un día, igual que tú si no me aceptas...-  
  
-Lo siento- repitió ella- pero...-  
  
-Yo puedo- interrumpió Apolo- puedo regalarte algo más, algo que aún tu madre siempre ha deseado tener y que nunca le ha sido concedido- con estas palabras, hizo aparecer un anillo de oro en su dedo.  
  
-¿Qué...?-  
  
-Ese anillo- dijo Apolo- es el don de profetizar y ver el futuro, algo que tu madre siempre ha querido...-  
  
-Apolo, yo...- dijo ella, intentando en vano quitarse el anillo- no puedo aceptar esto...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Cassandra- no importa lo que me ofrezcas, no me convencerás. Yo sé lo que me conviene, pero aún así lo elijo a él. A Mu lo amo con el corazón, no con la cabeza...-  
  
-¿Así que te niegas?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Cassandra- y lo siento de veras...-  
  
-Claro que lo sentirás- dijo Apolo frunciendo el entrecejo. El anillo de oro desapareció del dedo de Cassandra. Ella se asustó al ver al dios tan enfadado y dio otro paso hacia atrás- no puedo quitarte el don que te di- agregó el dios- pero puedo añadirle una maldición: aunque puedas seguir viendo el futuro, nadie te creerá...-  
  
Cassandra dio otro paso atrás.  
  
-No recordarás nada- dijo Apolo- por ahora, pero pronto te arrepentirás de haberte negado...-  
  
Diciendo esto, Apolo encendió su cosmo. Un fino hilo de plata envolvió a Cassandra, quien cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Apolo le lanzó una última mirada airada y desapareció.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu lo sintió de nuevo. Ese poderoso cosmo. Logró ubicarlo.  
  
-Ahí está- murmuró Mu- está en el interior del bosque- y se teletransportó hacia allá.  
  
-¡Qué extraño!- dijo Saga. El también había ubicado el cosmo, pero éste había desaparecido casi inmediatamente.  
  
-Primero Cristaly y ahora Cassandra...- murmuró Shura. Los otros dos caballeros asintieron.  
  
-Esto me huele a una venganza de Circe- dijo Camus.  
  
-¿Crees que haya roto su juramento?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Pese a lo que Cassandra y las otras piensen, yo opino que sí- dijo Camus.  
  
-Sea lo que sea- dijo Saga- debemos tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu apareció en el sitio donde había sentido el cosmo. No había nadie. Caminó unos pasos. Cuando llegó a un claro, vio a Cassandra en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella. Estaba inconsciente y muy pálida. Buscó heridas, pero no encontró ninguna, salvo una pequeña quemadura en uno de sus dedos. Una quemadura que tenía la forma de un anillo.  
  
Mientras Mu la examinaba, Cassandra abrió los ojos, asustada.  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo- ¿qué... qué sucedió?-  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Mu. Ella sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Solo...solo recuerdo que tuve miedo- dijo Cassandra- pero no sé porqué...-  
  
-Dime- dijo Mu- ¿recuerdas como te hiciste esto?- y le mostró el dedo.  
  
-No...no lo sé- dijo ella.  
  
-No importa- dijo Mu, abrazándola con cariño. La había recuperado a salvo, que era lo que le importaba más.  
  
Después de un rato, ambos volvieron a la casa de Aries. Cassandra, sin ninguna razón aparente, se sentía muy cansada. Mu la acompañó mientras se metía a la cama. Luego buscó a Kiki.  
  
-Kiki volvió a irse- dijo Mu- pero no quiero dejarte sola para ir a buscarlo...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo ella, bostezando- los caballeros de bronce vendrán en un rato... puedes preguntarles a ellos si lo han visto...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Mu- pero eso no es posible, porque ellos volvieron a Japón...-  
  
Pero en ese momento...  
  
-¡Mu!- gritó una voz familiar- ¿estás en casa?- Era la voz de Seiya.  
  
Mu, en vez de responder, miró de nuevo a Cassandra, sorprendido. Quería preguntarle cómo supo eso, pero la joven estaba ya profundamente dormida.  
  
-¡Seiya!- dijo Mu, sorprendido- ¿qué hacen aquí?-  
  
-Decidimos quedarnos- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Cassandra está bien?- preguntó Shun- Milo nos dijo lo que pasó...-  
  
-Está cansada, pero creo que está bien-  
  
-¿Y dónde está Kiki?- preguntó Seiya. Mu se encogió de hombros- bueno, no te preocupes, nosotros lo buscamos...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Tu primer plan no funcionó, Circe- dijo la diosa Afrodita- Apolo no mató al caballero...-  
  
-Al contrario- dijo Circe- tú obtuviste tu venganza...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Afrodita- ahora, ¿qué planeas hacer?-  
  
-Actuar- dijo Circe. La diosa asintió y la estatua dejó de moverse. Circe sonrió. Bajó y llamó a Yaria.  
  
-Señora- dijo la hechicera al entrar- el señor ha llegado...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Circe- hazlo pasar...-  
  
Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años y de cabello gris entró seguido de Yaria. Al ver a Circe se inclinó.  
  
-Gracias por venir- dijo Circe, cambiando su rostro airado a una sonrisa dulce e inocente que hubiera engañado a cualquiera- ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas...-  
  
-Sí, mi señora- dijo el hombre- por ti haría lo que fuera...-  
  
-Entonces ve- dijo Circe- y no me falles...-  
  
-No fallaré- dijo el hombre, inclinándose y saliendo.  
  
-Pero señora- dijo Yaria- ¿porqué...?-  
  
-Estamos entrando a la segunda fase de mi plan, Yaria- dijo Circe- sé exactamente lo que debo hacer para vengarme...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Arilla estaba en su habitación, en la casa de Escorpión. Era la más pequeña. Y aunque Milo le había ofrecido cambiarla por la suya, ella la rechazó, alegando que ya había causado suficientes molestias. La chica estaba tirada en la cama boca arriba, jugueteando con una pequeña pelota y un aro de luz que había conjurado sobre el techo.  
  
-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó Milo, asomándose por la puerta.  
  
-La verdad no- dijo Arilla, atrapando la pelotita y haciendo desaparecer el aro de luz- estoy preocupada...-  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Claro- dijo Arilla, sentándose sobre la cama. Milo entró.  
  
-¿Porqué estás preocupada?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Por Cristaly- dijo ella- y por Cassandra- agregó- es extraño que alguien la rapte y luego la deje abandonada en el bosque, ¿no te parece?-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Milo, sentándose junto a ella- y lo más extraño es que ella no parece recordar nada...-  
  
-¿Y tú que opinas?-  
  
-No lo sé- respondió Milo, pero no sabía qué estaba diciendo. Su atención estaba fija en la boca de Arilla. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya la estaba besando. Ella se separó, asustada.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella, asombrada.  
  
-No lo sé- repitió Milo, y la besó de nuevo. Ella al principio estaba asustada: nunca la había besado un hombre. Volvió a separarse- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el caballero, asombrado.  
  
-No sé- dijo ella- nunca he hecho estas cosas...-  
  
-Es muy fácil- dijo Milo- ven, te enseñaré...-  
  
Ella lo miró con sospecha al principio, pero luego asintió. Los labios de ambos volvieron a unirse, y Arilla fue sintiendo como iba la pasión en aumento. El caballero comenzó a meter las manos bajo su ropa. Esa sensación la asustó y volvió a separarse, subiendo los pies a la cama para hacerse hacia atrás.  
  
-No, Milo- dijo Arilla- es demasiado pronto...-  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Milo, pero continuó en lugar de detenerse. Arilla dejó de resistirse.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu estaba en su habitación. Suspiró. Aún estaba preocupada por Cassandra. A pesar de que no le habían hecho daño, debía admitir que era muy sospechoso. También era muy extraño que ella no recordara nada y, sobre todo, esa extraña quemadura en su dedo.  
  
Al volverse, la encontró aún profundamente dormida. La besó en la frente y la arropó. No sabía porqué tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Acuario, Iridia ya estaba harta de la frialdad de Camus. La hechicera le había contado su preocupación sobre Cassandra y Cristaly, pero Camus la había ignorado, diciéndole solamente que deje de preocuparse por pequeñeces así. Después de casi media hora de discusión, a pesar de que Camus seguía tan impasible como siempre, Iridia estaba furiosa.  
  
-¡Te odio!- gritó Iridia.  
  
-No necesito cariño- le dijo Camus con calma- y si no te gusta estar conmigo, eres libre de irte a otra casa...-  
  
-Tienes razón- djio Iridia- me hubiera ido con Cristaly...-  
  
-Esa hubiera sido una brillante idea- dijo Camus en tono sarcástico- ahora estarías ahogada o perdida en una isla...-  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves...?- dijo Iridia y, con esas palabras, le dio una bofetada a Camus (n/a: como las que Cassandra le dio a Mu una vez) Los ojos azules de la hechicera miraban al caballero con odio. Camus no se inmutó.  
  
-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Camus. Ella, sin poderlo aguantar más, salió de ahí escaleras abajo.  
  
-Bien hecho, Camus- dijo Shura en tono sarcástico, saliendo de atrás de una columna.  
  
-¿Estuviste escuchando?- preguntó Camus frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Y mirando- dijo Shura- te felicito. Deberías escribir un libro: 'cómo hacer enojar a una mujer en menos de cinco minutos'-  
  
-No fastidies, Shura- dijo Camus, dándole la espalda.  
  
-Cometes un error, amigo- dijo Shura. Camus lo ignoró.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	4. C4: Doble Secuestro

CAPÍTULO 4: DOBLE SECUESTRO  
  
Mientras tanto, los caballeros de bronce hacían una guardia al pie de las escaleras que daban a la casa de Aries.  
  
-Que bien que decidimos quedarnos- dijo Seiya- porque están ocurriendo cosas extrañas de nuevo-  
  
-Y espero que podamos hacer algo...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Pobre Cassandra- dijo Shun- pareciera que está destinada a sufrir...-  
  
-No digas eso, Shun- dijo Hyoga- esperemos que ya no vuelva a suceder algo así...-  
  
-Fue un error que los caballeros dorados hayan dejado a Circe con vida- dijo Shiryu- porque ella no respeta siquiera sus propias reglas...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Seiya- ¡maldita bruja del demonio! Deberíamos...- pero no acabó la frase, porque una mujer iba pasando por ahí. Los caballeros se sorprendieron  
  
-¡Espera!- dijo Hyoga. La mujer, sin embargo, se echó a correr al ver que la habían descubierto. Shiryu la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo. Era Iridia.  
  
-¿Iridia?- dijo Shun- ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Ya me debo ir- dijo Iridia- denle las gracias a Atena de mi parte...-  
  
-Pero, ¿porqué?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Porque... no lo soporto...- dijo ella. Todos miraron a Hyoga de reojo, porque sabían a quien se refería.  
  
-Esa no es razón para irte- dijo Shun- hay más caballeros dorados que te recibirían con gusto...-  
  
-No importa- dijo ella- será mejor que me vaya, no se preocupen...-  
  
Con un gesto se despidió de ellos y se fue. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.  
  
-Mujeres...- dijo Seiya- ni quien las entienda...-  
  
-No dirías eso si Miho estuviera aquí, Seiya- dijo Shiryu.  
  
Shun y Hyoga rieron, haciendo que Seiya se ruborice.  
  
-A lo que me refiero- dijo Seiya- es que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas. Solo hay que quererlas...- (n/a: lo siento, pero eso es lo que siempre dicen los chicos...)  
  
En ese momento, escucharon varios pasos en dirección a ellos, y se prepararon para recibir al extraño.  
  
-Muy lindos sentimientos, caballeros- dijo una voz masculina- y hablando de mujeres, tengo un trato que proponerles...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cassandra ya no dormía tranquilamente. Parecía tener una pesadilla de nuevo. Con gentileza, Mu la despertó. Ella abrió los ojos asustada, respirando agitadamente, y se aferró a los brazos de Mu.  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo- ¡Iridia!-  
  
-¿Ahora ella?- dijo Mu- no es posible, ella está con Camus en la casa de Acuario...-  
  
-Ya no- dijo Cassandra- Mu, algo malo sucedió...-  
  
En ese momento, Mu sintió el cosmo de los caballeros de bronce en la base de la escalera que subía hacia su casa, donde los caballeros de bronce hacían su guardia esa noche.  
  
-Espera aquí, Cassandra- dijo Mu- iré a ver que sucede...-  
  
-Viene por mí- dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Mu. El no dijo nada, solo la besó en la mejilla y se teletransportó.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?- dijo Seiya-¿qué pretendes hacer?-  
  
Los cuatro caballeros de bronce miraron al hombre frente a ellos. Era un hombre entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, de cabello gris canoso que lo hacía verse mucho mayor. Tenía los ojos verdes, y a los caballeros les parecían conocidos. Dos hombres altos lo acompañaban, uno blanco y uno moreno. El blanco sostenía a Iridia con una mano y en la otra tenía una daga contra el cuello de la chica. El hombre moreno llevaba los amuletos de la hechicera. Los tres parecían estar tristes.  
  
-¡Déjala!- dijo Shun.  
  
-Lo haré-dijo el hombre canoso- cuando traigan lo que exijo...-  
  
En ese momento, Mu apareció tras los caballeros y miró la escena, asombrado.  
  
-Vaya...un caballero dorado- dijo el hombre canoso- uno de ustedes la tiene...- Mu miró al hombre a los ojos. Los ojos verdes del hombre se parecían a los de alguien más.  
  
-¿La tiene?- preguntó Hyoga- ¿a quién?-  
  
-A una hechicera- dijo el hombre- a Cassandra, la hija de Circe. Quiero que me la entreguen...-  
  
Mu se sorprendió. Recordó las palabras de Cassandra: 'viene por mí'.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Eso es imposible- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Y porqué?- dijo Mu con serenidad- ¿qué derecho tienes sobre ella?-  
  
-El derecho de la sangre- dijo el hombre, y sacó una espada- ahora, si no quieren que la chica muera...- acercó la espada a Iridia- ¡tráiganla!-  
  
Mu no entendió lo que dijo, pero no tenía más opción que entregarle a Cassandra.  
  
-Iré por ella- dijo Mu.  
  
-¡Aprisa!-dijo el hombre canoso. Mu asintió y se teletransportó.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cassandra esperaba a Mu dando vueltas por su habitación. El caballero apareció frente a ella con una expresión grave.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó.  
  
-Cassandra- dijo Mu- un hombre tiene a Iridia, y quiere que te entreguemos, pero...-  
  
-Mu- interrumpió Cassandra- no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Escucha- continuó- cuando te llegue la carta azul, no hagas lo que dice...-  
  
-¿Carta azul?- preguntó Mu sin entender.  
  
-No me interrumpas- dijo ella, tomando las manos de Mu entre las suyas- cuando te llegue esa carta azul, no hagas lo que te dice, porque es una trampa. No vayas-  
  
-¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó Mu, alarmado.  
  
-Prométeme que no irás, no importa lo que diga esa carta azul- dijo la chica, abrazando a Mu- por favor...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mu, aunque no entendía lo que ella le trataba de decir.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- dijo el hombre canoso- me estoy impacientando...-  
  
-Vendrá- dijo Seiya. Shun bajó la vista, dudoso. ¿Acaso Mu la entregaría?  
  
-Aquí estoy- dijo Cassandra. Mu estaba detrás de ella. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
-Entonces ven acá, muchacha- dijo el hombre, envainando la espada. Cassandra asintió. Se volvió hacia Mu y vio sus lágrimas.  
  
-No llores, mi amor- le susurró con cariño, secando sus lágrimas con la mano- yo estaré bien. No temas por mí, y recuerda lo que te dije-  
  
Mu asintió, tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
  
-Cuídate, mi amor- le dijo Mu en voz baja. La besó en la frente y luego en la mejilla. Cassandra también sentía que las lágrimas se le escapaban. Se acercó a los intrusos. El hombre canoso no dijo nada. Con un gesto de él, el hombre moreno le quitó también los amuletos.  
  
-No pensarán llevarse a las dos...- dijo Shun. El hombre canoso tomó a Cassandra de la muñeca. Dejó caer un pedazo de papel blanco al suelo.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo el hombre- pero tienen mi palabra de que no serán lastimadas...-  
  
Con estas palabras, los tres hombres desaparecieron, llevándose consigo a las dos hechiceras.  
  
Shun dejó correr sus lágrimas, Seiya y Hyoga agacharon la mirada, y Shiryu suspiró de tristeza. Mu se llevó la mano a la mejilla y levantó la vista al cielo, rogando a los dioses que la protegieran.  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Shaka, quien llegó corriendo. Tamara y Saga venían tras él. Con la mirada de Mu, Shaka no necesitó más explicaciones. Sin embargo, Hyoga les explicó a los recién llegados lo que había sucedido.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Shun, señalando un sobre blanco que estaba en el suelo. Mu lo levantó y lo abrió. Una nueva sorpresa le esperaba dentro. Una carta escrita en papel azul. Por la impresión, las manos le temblaron tanto que dejó caer el sobre y la carta.  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo Shaka- ¿qué sucede?-  
  
-Una carta azul- dijo Mu- ella me lo dijo...-  
  
-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Ella me lo dijo- repitió Mu- ella me dijo que recibiría una carta azul...-  
  
-¿Una carta azul?- dijo Tamara- esa es la firma de Circe... ella no escribe en ningún papel que no sea de color azul-  
  
-¿Pero quién te dijo eso?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Cassandra- dijo Mu, recogiendo lo que había dejado caer- y me dijo que no hiciera lo que me indicara la carta, que es una trampa...-  
  
-¿Y que dice esa carta?- preguntó Shaka. Mu abrió la carta y la leyó.  
  
El escrito decía que fuera a la isla Ogigia y mostrara ese papel a Calipso, la ninfa que reinaba, para que liberara Cristaly. Si desobedecía, Circe mandaría matar a Cristaly y a Cassandra. Debajo de la firma de Circe, había unos caracteres extraños que Mu no pudo descifrar.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Iridia y Cassandra estaban encerradas en la cabina de un barco. Iridia tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su compañera, y vertía lágrimas silenciosas.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellos, Cassandra?- dijo- ¿qué quieren?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo ella en voz baja.  
  
-Seguro están del lado de tu madre- dijo Iridia, dejando correr sus lágrimas- de seguro nos matarán... o peor, nos llevarán con ella...-  
  
-Calma, Iridia- dijo Cassandra, acariciando los cabellos de su amiga para tranquilizarla- no nos sucederá nada malo... ¿te sientes bien?-  
  
-Cassandra, yo...-  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
-Yo...lo siento- dijo Iridia- tuve una pelea con Camus... por eso me escapé del Santuario...-  
  
-Pero, ¿porqué?-  
  
-Porque Camus es un témpano- dijo Iridia, levantándose- estaba preocupada por Cristaly y por ti, y se lo dije, pero él... ¿porqué sonríes?-  
  
-Por nada- dijo Cassandra- pero no te preocupes, puedes ir a decírselo. Toma- le dijo, sacando de sus ropas un anillo con una joya color verde y entregándoselo.  
  
-¿Qué...? ¿De dónde sacaste esto?-  
  
-Era de la madre de Mu- dijo Cassandra- yo había prometido nunca usarlo, pero él insistió en que yo lo guardara. Úsalo para escapar una vez que estemos en tierra...-  
  
-Pero- dijo Iridia- es algo muy valioso para ti y para Mu... además, no puedo abandonarte...-  
  
-Por mí no te preocupes- dijo Cassandra- además, ya me lo regresarás después. Confío en ti...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Iridia, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué hacen?- una voz femenina dijo, proveniente de la entrada.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Y qué haremos?- preguntó Saga.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Shun- si ella te advirtió que no fueras, Mu...-  
  
-Seguramente fue para que no te arriesgues- dijo Hyoga- recuerda que hace poco se sacrificó ella misma por Tamara...-  
  
-Debo ir- dijo Mu- no puedo arriesgarme a que le suceda algo malo...-  
  
-Yo iré contigo, Mu- dijo Saga.  
  
-¿Saga?- exclamó Shaka sorprendido.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos dos, no solo uno- dijo Saga- en caso...-  
  
Mu asintió, pues conocía los sentimientos de Saga hacia Cristaly. El caballero de Aries recordó las palabras de Cassandra, y su desesperación por que no fuera al sitio que le indicaba la carta. Pero sabía que no tenía opción.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Yazmín?- exclamó Iridia- ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-  
  
-¿No lo adivinan? Vine a ayudarlas...- dijo la joven. Las dos hechiceras la miraron.  
  
-¡Mientes!- dijo Cassandra- se ve en tus ojos. Tú siempre has estado del lado de mi madre...-  
  
-Muy lista- dijo Yazmín- lástima que no te servirá de nada...- miró a Cassandra con astucia- según creo, recibiste la visita de un dios, y lo rechazaste...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-Lo que oíste- dijo Yazmín. En ese momento, Cassandra lo recordó todo: el incidente en el bosque y el don y la maldición que le había dado el dios Apolo. En ese momento, sintió una enorme angustia.  
  
-¿Así que eso lo provocó mi querida madre?- dijo Cassandra. Con una terrible sonrisa, Yazmín asintió.  
  
-Claro- dijo Yazmín- ¿has olvidado el templo de Afrodita que está oculto en el Circeo? La diosa envió a su hijo Eros a clavar un dardo en el corazón del dios, para que se enamore de ti...-  
  
-No es prudente burlarse así de los dioses- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-¿Y qué más da?- dijo Yazmín- Afrodita ya obtuvo su venganza, y tu madre está a punto de hacerlo...-  
  
-¿Y a que has venido?- preguntó Iridia.  
  
-Fácil- dijo Yazmín, sacando su vara- vine a acabarlas. Bueno, solo a ti, Iridia- se corrigió- porque Circe y la diosa necesitan con vida a esa tonta...-  
  
-No lo permitiré- dijo Cassandra, colocándose entre Iridia y Yazmín.  
  
-Eres muy valiente ahora- dijo Yazmín- cuando sabes que no te puedo matar...-  
  
-Y tú eres muy valiente ahora que estás armada y nosotras no...-  
  
Cassandra frunció el entrecejo y, con un movimiento rápido, le arrancó la vara de las manos y la partió en dos, para evitar que ataque a su amiga.  
  
-Pues a ver si te atreves a morder ahora que te arranqué los dientes- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-Aún tengo otro medio para deshacerme de ella- dijo Yazmín- y mucha suerte con tu remedo de Cassandra de Troya... no importa que puedas adivinar el futuro, nadie te creerá, así como a tu predecesora...- y salió, dejándolas encerradas de nuevo.  
  
-No se que pretende- dijo Iridia- pero no me gusta...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	5. C5: Un Poco de Ayuda

CAPÍTULO 5: UN POCO DE AYUDA  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Arilla se enteró de lo que había sucedido con sus dos amigas por medio de Tamara.  
  
Esa mañana, Camus estaba muy serio (n/a: mucho más que de costumbre), y Shura le lanzaba miradas que querían decir 'te lo dije'. Seiya y los otros no habían mencionado nada de lo que Iridia les había dicho sobre Camus: solo informaron que la habían visto salir por su propia voluntad antes de que fuera capturada.  
  
La mayoría de los caballeros lucían preocupados, porque ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de las chicas. También Saori mostró su preocupación.  
  
-¿Cuándo piensan irse?- preguntó Saori a Mu y Saga.  
  
-Esta tarde- respondió Mu.  
  
-¿No vas a tomar en cuenta su advertencia?-  
  
-La he tomado en cuenta- dijo Mu- pero no tengo otra alternativa. Su vida está en peligro, y la de Cristaly también...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Saori- pero tengan cuidado...-  
  
Los dos caballeros asintieron.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la cubierta del barco donde Iridia y Cassandra iban, un marino sonó un silbato. Habían llegado a tierra. En la cubierta del barco, el hombre canoso dio la orden de bajar el ancla y prepararse para bajar. Yazmín lo vigilaba desde una esquina, como un felino preparándose para atacar. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes se acercó al hombre canoso.  
  
-Todo está listo ya- dijo la chica. El hombre sonrió levemente.  
  
-Baja y ordena a dos hombres que saquen a las chicas y las conduzcan a su destino. Aten primero sus manos...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella, retirándose. Una vez que el hombre quedó solo, Yazmín encendió su cosmo.  
  
-Puño del diablo-  
  
Los ojos del hombre cambiaron de verdes a rojos. Yazmín sonrió complacida.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
La joven rubia estaba ejecutando las órdenes del hombre canoso. Con ayuda de dos hombres, ató las manos de Cassandra a su espalda. Iba a hacer lo mismo con Iridia, cuando el hombre canoso entró.  
  
-Déjala- dijo el hombre de cabello gris- ella se queda...-  
  
-Pero...- dijo la chica, pero el hombre la interrumpió.  
  
-Ella se queda- repitió- solo la trajimos para que no nos siguieran...-  
  
La chica rubia asintió. Los dos hombres se llevaron a Cassandra, seguidos por la chica y el hombre canoso, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
  
Toda la tripulación desembarcó. Mientras era llevada por los dos hombres, Cassandra vio a Yazmín, quien le lanzó una mirada astuta y desapareció. A Cassandra no le gustó nada esa mirada.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó la chica rubia al hombre canoso, quienes estaban cerca de la joven hechicera.  
  
-Préndanle fuego al barco-  
  
-¿Qué dice?- dijo Cassandra al escuchar lo que dijo. Y al parecer, tampoco la chica rubia creía lo que había escuchado.  
  
-Que le prendan fuego al barco- dijo el hombre canoso en voz alta, para que los marinos lo escuchen.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No!- gritó Cassandra, tratando en vano de zafarse de los dos hombres que la sostenían. El hombre canoso la miró sin inmutarse.  
  
-Llévensela- ordenó. Los dos hombres se la llevaron del muelle, seguidos por la chica rubia. Cassandra se desesperó al ver a los marinos acercándose al barco con antorchas, y seguía forcejeando para liberarse.  
  
-Iridia- pensó, concentrándose para que su cosmo llegue al de su amiga- ¡ponte el anillo! Tratan de matarte... ¡póntelo rápido!-  
  
Dentro del barco, Iridia captó el mensaje y se puso el anillo.  
  
Cassandra ya estaba lejos cuando escuchó una explosión proveniente del muelle.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Bien hecho, Yazmín- dijo Circe- una menos, y faltan cuatro, aunque Cristaly será la siguiente y Calipso ya se encargará de ella... tú lealtad será recompensada...-  
  
-Gracias, señora-  
  
-Ahora- dijo Circe- solo hay que esperar a que Calipso haga su trabajo... con un poco de ayuda...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Los dos hombres condujeron a Cassandra a una habitación pequeña, y la dejaron con la chica rubia. Esta comenzó a desatar sus manos, mientras la hechicera lloraba en silencio por lo que acababa de suceder. No sabía si Iridia estaba con vida o no.  
  
-No llores- le dijo la chica rubia en voz baja- tu amiga sobrevivió...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Yo la vi- dijo la chica- alcancé a ver una esfera de energía color blanco...-  
  
Cassandra dejó de llorar: la chica no mentía. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-Gracias- susurró Cassandra, una vez que la chica terminó de desatarla, y la miró a los ojos. Eran verdes como los de...  
  
-¡Tus ojos!- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo. La otra chica estaba tan sorprendida como Cassandra.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica con interés.  
  
-Me llamo Cassandra- dijo- soy hija de Circe-  
  
La chica frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Y porqué te está haciendo esto?- pregunto la chica rubia- si eres su hija...-  
  
-Porque la traicioné- dijo Cassandra, encogiéndose de hombros- larga historia...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo la chica.  
  
-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó Cassandra.  
  
-Soy la hija del hombre que te trajo- dijo- me llamo Electra-  
  
-Gracias por todo, Electra- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo- dijo Electra- tengo algo que hacer, pero volveré en un rato...-  
  
La joven salió, y Cassandra miró por la ventana. Deseaba que fuera cierto eso que Iridia estaba con vida, y esperaba que Mu la haya escuchado.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Tengan cuidado- dijo Aldebarán en voz baja.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mu- lo tendremos...-  
  
-Calipso es una buena persona, Mu- dijo Tamara- estoy segura de que si retiene a Cristaly, es por miedo a Circe-  
  
-Tamara tiene razón- dijo Arilla- pero aún así, tengan cuidado...-  
  
-No se preocupen-dijo Saga. Mu asintió. Ambos se teletransportaron.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Iridia alcanzó a llegar a tierra. Se había salvado de la explosión del barco gracias al anillo que Cassandra le había dado, conjurando una esfera de energía que la protegió. No lograba entender como su compañera había previsto que lo necesitaría.  
  
-Tengo que volver al Santuario- se dijo- tengo que ir con Mu y avisarle donde está Cassandra...-  
  
Pero una chica rubia la estaba observando. Era la misma chica del barco.  
  
-Tú...- murmuró Iridia.  
  
-Cálmate- dijo la chica- me llamo Electra. Vengo a avisarte que tu amiga está bien...por ahora. Escucha- agregó- se que mañana la llevarán a la isla de Circe....-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Sé que esa bruja malvada la quiere con vida- continuó Electra- y escuché que está preparando una trampa para un caballero dorado...-  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo Iridia en voz baja.  
  
-Vuelve a Atenas- dijo Electra- toma: con este pase ese barco te llevará. Yo ayudaré a evitar que se lleven a Cassandra...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Iridia- pero, ¿porqué nos ayudas?-  
  
-Yo tengo mis razones- dijo Electra- ahora vete...-  
  
Electra la observó partir.  
  
-No hay duda de que Circe es una mujer malvada- murmuró Electra para sí- y no sé porqué mi padre la obedece...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu y Saga aparecieron en una isla. Miraron a su alrededor.  
  
-Yo opino que es ese palacio, ¿no?- dijo Saga, señalando una estructura color blanco.  
  
-Debe ser- dijo Mu- vamos...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Escorpión, Milo no encontraba a Arilla por ninguna parte. Buscó por todo el Santuario, preocupado. Temía que le haya sucedido algo malo, como a Iridia, Cristaly y Cassandra.  
  
Después de mucho buscar, la encontró bajo un árbol, llorando amargamente.  
  
-¡Arilla!- exclamó Milo al llegar- ¿porqué dejaste las Doce Casas? Sabes que es peligroso que estés tú sola...-  
  
-Yo lo...lo siento- dijo Arilla entre sollozos-yo... yo no...no era mi intención preocuparte...-  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Milo, abrazando a Arilla- ya no llores...-  
  
Arilla apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Milo y siguió llorando. Asustado, Milo le dio un par de torpes palmaditas en la cabeza, pues nunca había tenido que consolar a alguien antes. La consoló como pudo y luego llevó de regreso a su casa.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu y Saga llegaron a la entrada del palacio de Calipso, y pidieron a los guardias hablar con ella. Los guardias los guiaron a un vestíbulo. A ambos les recordaba mucho el palacio de Circe, salvo que este palacio estaba lleno de luz y colores, mientras que el de la hechicera era oscuro y lleno de trampas. Ahí esperaron hasta que Calipso llegó.  
  
La bella ninfa era la criatura más hermosa que habían visto en su vida. Calipso tenía los ojos color verde azul, y sus cabellos rojos completamente lisos, y su cabeza adornada por delgadas diademas de oro. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, que resaltaba la forma de su cuerpo. Los dos caballeros se quedaron asombrados al verla. Su belleza no era humana, sino sobrenatural.  
  
-Ya se a lo que han venido, caballeros- dijo la bella ninfa. A pesar de su belleza, los dos caballeros dorados pudieron notar un toque de tristeza en su voz.  
  
-Suenas triste- observó Mu.  
  
-Y lo estoy- repuso la ninfa- ustedes deben saber que yo no tengo ningún deseo de oponerme a ustedes, pero Circe amenaza con destruir mi isla, mi palacio y mis súbditos si no obedezco...-  
  
-Lo sabemos- dijo Saga- aún así, te pedimos que nos regreses a Cristaly...-  
  
-Lo haré- dijo Calipso. Hizo una señal a dos de los guardias, y ambos se retiraron. Un par de minutos después volvieron, acompañando a Cristaly.  
  
-¡Mu!¡Saga!- exclamó la joven, y le lanzó a los brazos del segundo. Saga la recibió y la abrazó.  
  
-Ya pasó, Cristaly, todo está bien- dijo Saga- volveremos al Santuario...- y mientras decía eso, volteó a ver a Calipso, quien asintió.  
  
-Váyanse- dijo la ninfa- yo no los detengo...-  
  
Los caballeros sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta para irse.  
  
-Esperen un momento- dijo Calipso- Circe mencionó que uno de ustedes me entregaría una carta...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mu- aquí está...- y le entregó el papel azul.  
  
Calipso leyó el contenido dirigido a Mu.  
  
-¿Alguno de ustedes leyó la parte de abajo?- preguntó la ninfa. Mu y Saga negaron.  
  
-No entendemos esos signos- dijo Mu. Calipso lo leyó para sí misma.  
  
"Calipso: mata a la chica. El caballero de Aries es la recompensa que te prometí"  
  
Calipso levantó una ceja sin entender. Pero, en ese momento, Eros estaba vigilando la escena atentamente. Apenas captó la momentánea distracción de Calipso, le clavó un dardo dorado en el corazón. La hermosa ninfa levantó la vista y miró a Mu.  
  
Mu, Saga y Cristaly se disponían a marcharse, cuando escucharon a Calipso.  
  
-Esperen...-  
  
Los tres se volvieron, y vieron que la ninfa había encendido su cosmo, lista para atacarlos.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	6. C6: Escape al Templo

CAPITULO 6: ESCAPE AL TEMPLO  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mu, sorprendido del repentino cambio de la ninfa- ¿qué haces, Calipso?-  
  
-Circe me ordenó matar a la chica- dijo Calipso- y retenerte...-  
  
-¿A mí?- dijo Mu sorprendido.  
  
-Exacto- dijo Calipso- no pienso obedecer la primera parte... los tres pueden quedarse...-  
  
La ninfa llamó a sus guardias, quienes rodearon a Mu, Saga y Cristaly. Saga y Mu comenzaron a encender sus cosmos. Calipso hizo lo mismo.  
  
-¿Quieres pelear?- dijo Saga. Calipso asintió.  
  
-Si no se quedan por las buenas- dijo Calipso- se quedarán por las malas...-  
  
-'Saga'- dijo Mu, hablando al cosmo de su compañero- 'abre un portal a otra dimensión y llévate a Cristaly al Santuario'-  
  
-'Pero...'- dijo Saga.  
  
-'Pero nada'- dijo Mu- 'ella está en peligro... yo puedo teletransportarme...los alcanzaré después'-  
  
-'De acuerdo'-dijo Saga-'pero ten cuidado'-  
  
-'¡Ahora!'- dijo Mu.  
  
-¡A OTRA DIMENSION!- exclamó Saga. El portal se abrió. Saga tomó a Cristaly por la cintura y se introdujo junto con ella al portal. Mu estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Calipso, saliendo de su sorpresa, atacó el portal con un rayo de luz y lo hizo desaparecer.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Calipso, pero no estaba enfadada, sino con una sonrisa. Mu estaba confundido.  
  
-Yo... ¿qué te sucede?-  
  
Calipso encendió su cosmo y lanzó un rayo de luz contra el caballero quien, sin esperarlo, lo recibió de lleno. Mu cayó al suelo inconsciente. Calipso sonrió.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cassandra dormía profundamente. Soñaba con que pronto estaría con Mu de nuevo. De pronto, tuvo una visión. Apolo de nuevo. Le aún le reprochaba el haberlo rechazado. Le dijo que Mu tendría también una tentación igual a la de ella. Al escuchar eso, Cassandra tembló y abrió los ojos. Se sentó sobre la cama con un grito ahogado. Trató de calmarse, porque su respiración y su corazón estaban muy acelerados. Respiró profundamente y se volvió a acostar. No podía cerrar los ojos.  
  
Cassandra seguía acostada de lado, mirando hacia la pared, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. La joven vio la sombra de una mujer que entraba, gracias a la escasa luz que entraba por el pasillo y proyectaba la sombra hacia la pared.  
  
La joven no se movió y se hizo la dormida. A juzgar por la sombra, la mujer se iba acercando a ella. Cassandra casi sentía el roce del vestido en su espalda. La mujer se detuvo. Luego, la joven hechicera vio la sombra de un cuchillo en la mano de la mujer.  
  
Cassandra reaccionó justo a tiempo: rodó sobre sí misma y se dejó caer de la cama unos segundos antes de que la persona detrás de ella enterrara el cuchillo en el colchón. Cassandra se volvió hacia la mujer: era rubia.  
  
-¡Electra!- exclamó- ¿porqué...?-  
  
Pero se interrumpió, al ver que no era Electra. Era una mujer muy parecida a ella, rubia de ojos negros, y evidentemente de mucha más edad.  
  
-¡Maldita!- gritó la mujer, apuntando su cuchillo hacia Cassandra- ¡tú eres la culpable de todo!-  
  
-¿Yo?- murmuró la hechicera, sorprendida- ¿yo que hice?-  
  
-¡Mi esposo!- bramó la mujer- ¡lo has hechizado!-  
  
-Yo no...-  
  
-¡Claro que sí!- continuó la mujer- ¡desde hace veinte años que nos has estado haciendo esto!-  
  
-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Cassandra, más sorprendida aún- yo tengo dieciocho años...-  
  
-¡No mientas!- continuó la mujer, acercándose a Cassandra y acorralándola contra la pared- aunque parezcas una jovencita, a mí no me engañas... ¡ahora sí te tengo para vengarme, Circe...!-  
  
Cassandra comprendió: el gran parecido que tenía con su madre había hecho que la mujer se confundiera y la atacara a ella, creyendo que era Circe.  
  
-Yo no soy Circe- dijo- soy Cassandra...-  
  
-¡Mientes!-  
  
La mujer estaba ya a punto de clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho, cuando una mano la detuvo.  
  
-No miente, madre- dijo una voz- es cierto, ella es Cassandra, la hija de Circe...-  
  
-¡Electra!- exclamó Cassandra, agradecida.  
  
-Mayor razón para tomar su vida- dijo la mujer- esa sería una venganza perfecta...-  
  
-Circe no es una mujer normal, madre- dijo Electra- Circe no siente ningún aprecio por su hija, y si la matas, le estarías haciendo un favor...-  
  
Cassandra asintió. Era triste pero esa era la verdad.  
  
-Yo... lo... siento...- murmuró la mujer, bajando el cuchillo- es que... Circe... tu padre...-  
  
-Ya, mamá- dijo Electra- hay un modo de vengarse de Circe...-  
  
-¿Y cuál es?-  
  
-Dejemos escapar a Cassandra- dijo Electra.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo?- dijo la mujer- nunca logrará escapar, sobre todo en esta isla tan pequeña, la encontraría de inmediato...-  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Electra- yo la ayudaré...-  
  
-Está bien, hija- dijo la mujer- ve...-  
  
-Vamos, Cassandra, sígueme...- dijo Electra. Cassandra obedeció, dejando a la mujer llorosa en la habitación.  
  
-Maldita Circe- murmuró la mujer- ¿para eso quería un hijo? ¿para hacerlo sufrir...?-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Shaka y Tamara vigilaban a su hijo Tai mientras jugaba, cuando apareció de pronto un portal a otra dimensión. Tamara interceptó a Tai y lo abrazó, y Shaka se puso de pie. Del portal salieron Cristaly y Saga.  
  
-¡Saga!- exclamó Shaka.  
  
-¡Cristaly!- dijo Tamara, soltando a Tai.  
  
-¿No...no ha vuelto Mu?-  
  
Shaka y Tamara negaron. Saga hizo una mueca: algo malo había sucedido con Mu.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Tamara. Brevemente, Saga les contó lo que había sucedido. Cristaly guardaba silencio, cabizbaja, y no se separaba del caballero de Géminis.  
  
-Es muy extraño- dijo Tamara- Calipso es buena...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Cristaly, interviniendo- no me lo explico...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu abrió los ojos. Estaba en un sitio muy extraño. Lo recordó. Estaba en el palacio de la ninfa Calipso. Trató de levantarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Se percató que estaba rodeado por un aro de energía.  
  
-No te esfuerces- le dijo la ninfa- no lo conseguirás...-  
  
-¿Qué...?¿porqué haces esto?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Pero puedo apartar mi poder...-  
  
Sin esperar la respuesta de Mu, Calipso retiró el aro de energía, permitiendo que el caballero se mueva con libertad. Mu se incorporó.  
  
-¿Porqué haces esto?- preguntó Mu- las hechiceras dicen que eres buena y fiel a Atena- Calipso asintió y el caballero continuó- entonces, ¿porqué?-  
  
-¿Acaso no lo adivinas?- dijo Calipso, acercándose peligrosamente a Mu. Instintivamente, el caballero se apartó. Lo comprendió.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo Mu- ¡no, no, no es posible!-  
  
-¿Porqué no?- murmuró Calipso.  
  
-Calipso, yo...- dijo el caballero en voz baja- yo amo a otra mujer-  
  
-¿A esa chica mortal?- preguntó Calipso con astucia. Mu asintió- pobre de ti, porque vas a sufrir...-  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices?-  
  
-Por dos razones- dijo Calipso- porque ella está perdida para siempre...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Cassandra está perdida- dijo Calipso- Circe ha estado trabajando en ello. Hizo que el dios Apolo se enamore de ella... ¿recuerdas la noche que desapareció?- Mu se quedó helado. Calipso sonrió y continuó- esa noche, tu preciosa Cassandra lo rechazó, y Apolo la maldijo. Ella puede ver el futuro, pero nadie le cree nunca... además Circe ayudará a la diosa Afrodita a tomar un cuerpo... ¿y sabes que cuerpo eligió la diosa?-  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Mu- ¡ella no!-  
  
-¿Lo ves?- dijo Calipso- ya no vale la pena que sigas siéndole fiel...-  
  
-Lo siento, Calipso- dijo Mu- aún así, yo la amo a ella...-  
  
-¿Por qué?- dijo Calipso, ya no sonriendo sino algo desesperada- yo te amo, yo puedo hacerte feliz...-  
  
-Calipso...-  
  
-No, espera- dijo la ninfa- puede hacerte eternamente joven e inmortal-  
  
-Calipso, yo...-  
  
-Ya no tiene esperanza, Mu- continuó Calipso- y aunque la tuviera... ella algún día perderá toda su belleza y morirá... en cambio, yo nunca la perderé...-  
  
-Calipso- dijo Mu- no me enamoré de ella por su belleza... y no importa lo que digas, haré lo que sea para salvarla-  
  
Calipso frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Pues inténtalo- dijo la ninfa- pero de aquí no podrás salir sin mi consentimiento...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Electra condujo a Cassandra esa noche a un templo abandonado.  
  
-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Cassandra.  
  
-Es un antiguo templo de Apolo- dijo Electra- nadie nos buscará aquí...-  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Cassandra. Electra sonrió.  
  
-Nos quedaremos hasta que mi padre se vaya y podamos tomar un barco... ¿no puedes hacer magia?-  
  
-No sin mis amuletos- dijo Cassandra con un suspiro.  
  
-Trataré de conseguirlos- dijo Electra.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Qué escapó?- bramó Circe. Yaria y Yazmín temblaron.  
  
-Parece que Electra le ayudó- dijo Yazmín.  
  
-¡Maldita chica!- dijo Circe- es una tonta, al igual que su madre...-  
  
-Vea el lado positivo, señora- dijo Yaria- para este momento, Calipso ya debe haber hecho su trabajo y dos de las cuatro traidoras están muertas...-  
  
-Cierto- dijo Circe sonriendo- para ahora, Iridia y Cristaly deben estar muertas. La primera, en el barco que estalló, y la segunda, a manos de Calipso. Aún quedan Tamara y Arilla....-  
  
-Ambas están fuertemente protegidas por los caballeros dorados, señora- dijo Yaria- será imposible...-  
  
-Nada es imposible para mí- dijo Circe- ¿quién es la hechicera más poderosa con la que contamos?-  
  
-Marpesa, señora- dijo Yaria- al menos se necesitaron diez de nosotras para encerrarla...-  
  
-¿Así que Marpesa se opone a mí?- dijo Circe. Yazmín y Yaria asintieron- eso no será problema... vamos a donde está ella-  
  
Circe y las dos hechiceras bajaron hacia los calabozos con antorchas. Abrieron uno. Dentro de él, una joven estaba encadenada a la pared. Tenía sus hermosos cabellos castaños todos revueltos, y sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Desacostumbrada a la luz, la joven cerró los ojos cuando Circe y sus acompañantes introdujeron las antorchas a su calabozo.  
  
-Marpesa- dijo Circe- tienes una oportunidad de servirme y recibir mi perdón...-  
  
-No me interesa- dijo la chica encadenada, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja para evitar el contacto con la luz.  
  
-Lo que debes hacer- dijo Circe, como si no hubiera escuchado el anterior desafío- es encaminarte al Santuario de Atena y matar a las traidoras Tamara y Arilla...-  
  
-Ya te lo dije, Circe- dijo Marpesa- jamás te ayudaré-  
  
-No tienes opción- dijo Circe- ¡mírame!- agregó apuntándole con la vara. Débilmente, Marpesa levantó la cabeza y la vista, desafiante.  
  
-Si crees que amenazándome te obedeceré, estás muy equivocada...-  
  
-No pretendía amenazarte, Marpesa- dijo Circe- ¡PUÑO DEL DIABLO!-  
  
El ataque entró a través de los ojos azules de Marpesa, cambiándolos a rojos. Yazmín y Yaria abrieron sus cadenas, y Circe le entregó sus amuletos.  
  
-Ya escuchaste mis órdenes, Marpesa- dijo Circe- ahora vete...-  
  
La joven se inclinó y salió. Circe la miró hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.  
  
-Síguela, Yazmín- dijo Circe- tengo otra idea...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Elena: creo que te confundiste un poquillo: la hija de Edipo se llamaba Antígona, de la cual deriva una de las Siete Tragedias de Sófocles. Electra era hija de Agamenón y Clitemnestra, y es también una de las tragedias de Sófocles.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	7. C7: Marpesa

CAPITULO 7: MARPESA  
  
Dos días después, en el Santuario de Atena, Tamara y Arilla vigilaban a Tai y Kiki, quienes jugaban en el patio. Cristaly dormía en la casa de Géminis, y Saga la vigilaba, preocupado. Llevaba dos días durmiendo mucho, y tenía muchas pesadillas, muy parecidas a las de Cassandra.  
  
-Despierta, Cristaly- dijo Saga, moviéndola un poco. La joven abrió los ojos, recuperada de su pesadilla- ¿estás bien?- la joven asintió- ¿estás preocupada por ellas?-  
  
-Por Iridia más que nada- dijo Cristaly- porque Circe la quería matar... a Cassandra la necesitaba con vida... Saga, Circe planea algo muy malo...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Saga, abrazándola- pero no tengas miedo... estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien...-  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Cristaly tristemente, bajando la vista.  
  
-Te lo prometo, Cristaly- dijo Saga- no te preocupes...-  
  
Mientras tanto, Tamara hablaba con Arilla.  
  
-Es extraño- dijo Tamara- ¿porqué Calipso está haciendo eso?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Arilla- pero es seguro que Circe está detrás de ello... tal vez la amenazó...-  
  
En ese momento, ambas sintieron el cosmo conocido de otra hechicera. Se miraron entre ellas.  
  
-No lo puede ser...- murmuró Tamara- creí que ella estaba...-  
  
-Si Circe la había...- dijo Arilla.  
  
Vieron acercarse a una joven conocida de cabellos castaños. Tenía un vestido blanco algo desgarrado, del cual la manga derecha estaba totalmente rota y su brazo tenía una herida. Caminaba con la cabeza abajo.  
  
-¡Marpesa!- dijeron Tamara y Arilla al mismo tiempo. La recién llegada levantó la vista y sonrió. Arilla estuvo a punto de dar un paso adelante, cuando sintió que el brazo de Tamara la detuvo y se lo impidió.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Arilla.  
  
-No lo hagas- dijo Tamara- mira sus ojos...-  
  
Arilla los miró. Eran rojos.  
  
-¡Está siendo controlada por Circe!- dijo Arilla- Tamara, corre y llévate a Tai, yo la detendré...-  
  
-¿Tu sola? No podrás...- dijo Tamara- recuerda que ella es muy poderosa...-  
  
Marpesa encendió su cosmo, e hizo aparecer una vara en su mano derecha, con la cual les apuntó a las otras chicas.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- dijo Tamara.  
  
-¡Calla!- dijo Marpesa- tengo órdenes de destruirlas y eso haré...-  
  
-¡Detente!- dijo Arilla. Marpesa la ignoró. Estaba a punto de atacarlas, cuando algo la hizo caer. Mejor dicho, alguien. Una chica rubia, vestida de negro. Le arrancó la vara de las manos y la rompió. También le quitó el brazalete antes de ser lanzada lejos por el poder de Marpesa.  
  
-¡Iridia!- exclamó Arilla, sorprendida- ¿estás bien?-  
  
-Sí- dijo ella- escuchen: tenemos que quitarle ese collar...-  
  
-Vaya, vaya...- dijo una voz- ¿así que sigues con vida?-  
  
Arilla y Tamara voltearon sorprendidas. Iridia no lo hizo, porque ya sabía quien era.  
  
-¿Y qué haces aquí, Yazmín?- preguntó Iridia- ¿asegurarte de que Marpesa haga su trabajo?-  
  
-Algo así- dijo Yazmín- y mira lo que me encontré...- tenía a un pequeño niño rubio con ella.  
  
-¡Tai!- exclamó Tamara.  
  
-No te preocupes por él, Tamara- dijo Yazmín- pronto irá a hacerte compañía. Marpesa, mátalas a las tres...- y, diciendo esto, desapareció llevándose al niño.  
  
-No...- murmuró Tamara.  
  
-Espera, Tamara- dijo Arilla- para salvar a Tai, necesitamos sobrevivir primero...-  
  
Tras unos minutos de pelea, las tres hechiceras estaban muy heridas, pues el poder de Marpesa era muy grande, y no lograban acercarse a ella para quitarle su amuleto y romper el hechizo de Circe.  
  
-¿A quien acabaré primero?- murmuró Marpesa- tal vez a ti...- dijo acercándose a Iridia. Ésta se defendió del ataque activando el anillo que Cassandra le había dado en el barco. Aún así, fue herida de nuevo.  
  
-Ese anillito de nada te servirá- dijo Marpesa- si aumento mi poder un poco más, morirás...-  
  
-¡Detente!- ordenó una voz fría. Era Camus. Y no venía solo: también Shaka, Milo y Aioros habían salido, al escuchar que algo estaba sucediendo.  
  
-No serán ustedes quienes me detengan, caballero- dijo Marpesa- ya es muy tarde...- y se volvió para atacar a Iridia, pero Camus la congeló hasta la cintura. Por atrás, Aioros la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza para que no ataque.  
  
Camus se acercó a Iridia y le ofreció su mano.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- dijo Camus.  
  
-Sí...- dijo ella, asombrada del ligero tono de preocupación en la voz de Camus.  
  
-Shaka- dijo Tamara, llorando- se han llevado a Tai...-  
  
-¿Qué dices? ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Shaka, pero Tamara no pudo responder, porque Marpesa gritaba y forcejeaba para librarse de Aioros.  
  
-¡Sueltame!-  
  
-Aioros, quítale el amuleto- dijo Milo. Aioros obedeció. Al serle retirado el amuleto, Marpesa tembló y cerró los ojos, herida por la luz. Se sintió débil. Aioros la sacó del hielo. Una vez libre, Marpesa cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con amargura.  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento...- dijo- no quería hacerlo... pero caí en la trampa de Circe... ella...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Aioros, arrodillándose junto a ella para tranquilizarla- no fue tu culpa...-  
  
-Tamara, escucha- dijo Marpesa, aún entre sollozos- se que Tai estará bien... lo quieren para amenazar a Cassandra-  
  
-¿Y tu sabes porqué la quiere con vida?- preguntó Tamara.  
  
-Sí- dijo Marpesa con tristeza- y lo siento por ella, porque le espera un destino mucho peor que la muerte...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Iridia.  
  
-Sí- continuó Marpesa- Circe hizo un pacto con la diosa Afrodita para que la ayude a vengarse de ustedes... y a cambio, la diosa quiere a Cassandra con vida...-  
  
-Pero, ¿para qué?- preguntó Arilla.  
  
-¿No lo adivinas?- preguntó Marpesa.  
  
-¡Imposible!- dijo Arilla, comprendiéndolo todo- no podemos permitirlo-  
  
-Yo sé donde está- dijo Iridia- está en la isla de Argos...pero para esta hora debe estar camino a Ea...-  
  
-No fue así- dijo Marpesa- Circe estaba furiosa porque Cassandra se escapó...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Shaka- ustedes- dijo a las chicas- vuelvan a la casa donde estaban, y traten de no salir de ellas...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijeron ellas.  
  
-Aioros, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de ella?- dijo Shaka, señalando a Marpesa. Aioros asintió y ayudó a la chica a levantarse. Al abrir los ojos, Marpesa fue forzada a cerrarlos de nuevo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-No puedo ver- dijo Marpesa- la luz me molesta mucho...-  
  
-No importa- le dijo Aioros- dame tu mano y yo le guiaré...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Cassandra llevaba dos días escondida en el templo. Electra le llevaba algunas cosas. Orestes, el hermano de Electra, vigilaba los alrededores. Mientras se daba una vuelta por el templo, Cassandra encontró el altar y una estatua de Apolo. Recordó la noche en la que había sido raptada por el dios. Suspiró. Parecía que la estatua la seguía con la vista.  
  
-¿Porqué haces esto?- dijo Cassandra- ¿qué no te das cuenta que Afrodita y mi madre están jugando contigo?-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Apolo, no a través de la estatua, sino materializándose frente a ella. La chica se asustó al ver la expresión del dios- ¿jugando dices? ¿acaso Afrodita y Eros han...?- pero lo comprendió- ahora entiendo todo...-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Cassandra, cabizbaja. Apolo cambió su rostro indignado por una sonrisa benévola.  
  
-No lo sientas-dijo el dios, haciendo que la chica levante su rostro- no es tu culpa... ahora entiendo. Escucha- continuó- desde ahora, te prometo que todo será diferente. Yo te ayudaré a librarte de Circe de una vez por todas-  
  
-No es Circe quien me preocupa...-  
  
-No te preocupes por Mu- dijo Apolo- él también ha llorado mucho por ti. Está atrapado en la isla de la ninfa Calipso. Ahí, tu caballero sufre, porque Calipso se ha enamorado de él, y las palabras de amor de la ninfa son más dolorosas que si fueran cadenas. Aún te es fiel, y no ha olvidado el peligro en el que estás...-  
  
-Mu...- dijo ella tristemente.  
  
-No te entristezcas- dijo Apolo- dentro de un rato, unas hechiceras vendrán con tu padre para llevarte ante Circe...-  
  
-¿Mi padre?- exclamó ella- ¿quién...?-  
  
-Luego lo sabrás- dijo Apolo- escúchame. Entrégate, para que no lastimen a Electra y Orestes. Mu irá a salvarte, porque le diré a Calipso que lo deje ir. Cuidado- agregó el dios- tu madre tiene malvados planes para ti, así que resiste hasta que Mu llegue...-  
  
Cassandra asintió, y el dios desapareció.  
  
En ese momento, la joven escuchó disparos y gritos fuera. Algunos pertenecían a Electra y a su hermano. Otros, a Yaria, la bruja más cercana a Circe. Cassandra corrió hacia la entrada, donde Electra y Orestes impedían la entrada a los hombres que llegaron. El padre de ambos no parecía dispuesto a detener el ataque. Junto a él, estaban Yaria y varias hechiceras.  
  
-¡Padre!- gritó Orestes- ¡detente!-  
  
-¡Ya basta!- dijo el hombre- si no se hacen a un lado, los mataré también-  
  
-¿Qué sucede contigo?- dijo Electra.  
  
-Está siendo controlado por ellas- dijo Cassandra, saliendo.  
  
-¡Cassandra, entra!- dijo Electra- no podemos permitir que te lleven...-  
  
-Apolo me lo ha ordenado, Electra- dijo ella- no quiere que ustedes sean lastimados...-  
  
-Cassandra...- murmuró Orestes. Ella sonrió.  
  
-No te preocupes por mí...- dijo, y se entregó a las hechiceras, quienes la sujetaron.  
  
Electra y Orestes los miraron partir.  
  
-Electra- dijo Orestes- ¿es cierto lo que nos dijo nuestra madre?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Electra- y me sorprende que no lo hayas notado antes: tiene los mismos ojos que nuestro padre... y que nosotros dos- suspiró- no quisiera perder a nuestra hermana-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mientras, Calipso contemplaba el horizonte, entristecida. La hermosa ninfa se sentía desdichada.  
  
-¿Porqué no me ama?- murmuró para sí misma.  
  
-Los dos sufrimos de lo mismo, según veo- dijo Apolo, apareciendo.  
  
-¡Apolo!- exclamó la ninfa- ¿a qué has venido?-  
  
-Pero si ya te lo imaginas- dijo el dios- vengo a ordenarte que dejes ir al caballero de Atena-  
  
-¡Pero Apolo!- protestó Calipso- si hago eso, sufriré para siempre...-  
  
-Tu sufrimiento es una ilusión, Calipso- dijo Apolo- tú, al igual que yo, has caído en la trampa de Afrodita y Circe...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Sí, digo que Eros nos ha hecho enamorarnos de quien no debemos...-  
  
Con esas palabras, Calipso lo comprendió.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Calipso- lo dejaré ir-  
  
Apolo sonrió y le entregó un pequeño anillo dorado.  
  
-Sabía que comprenderías- dijo Apolo, desapareciendo.  
  
Calipso se levantó y se encaminó hacia la playa, donde Mu miraba el mar con tristeza.  
  
-Seca tus lágrimas, Mu- dijo la ninfa- puedes irte...-  
  
-¿Lo dices enserio?-  
  
Calipso asintió.  
  
-Circe jugó conmigo igual que con Apolo- dijo- ve rápido al Circeo, a salvar a Cassandra, porque te queda poco tiempo...-  
  
-Iré- dijo Mu- y muchas gracias...-  
  
-Toma- dijo Calipso, entregándole el anillo de oro- es para ella...-  
  
Mu sonrió y desapareció.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Ya estaba oscureciendo en el Santuario. En la casa de Sagitario, Marpesa ya había tomado un baño y se había cambiado el vestido roto. Luego, Aioros le había administrado unas gotas en los ojos. Después de un rato, Marpesa ya pudo abrir los ojos y contemplar al caballero.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Sí- dijo ella- gracias-  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Aioros con un suspiro- bueno, supongo que te sientes mejor ahora que eres libre...-  
  
-Supongo que sí- dijo ella- aunque...quisiera ayudar a Cassandra de algún modo...-  
  
Aioros sonrió.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo- de seguro encontrarás una manera...-  
  
Marpesa levantó la vista y sonrió. Al caballero le pareció mucho más hermosa que nunca. Sus cabellos castaños formaban caireles junto a su rostro, a manera de marco, y sus hermosos ojos azules se resaltaban por el rojo de sus mejillas. Parecía una muñeca.  
  
-¿Qué...?- preguntó ella, algo nerviosa de que el caballero la observara así.  
  
-Nada...- respondió Aioros, también sonrojado- yo... solo... err... tienes unos ojos muy lindos...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, aún nerviosa.  
  
-Eh, bueno- dijo Aioros- te dejaré que descanses... esta es tu habitación... siéntete en libertad de pedirme lo que necesites...-  
  
-Te lo agradezco- dijo ella. Aioros salió, y Marpesa sonrió. Ya no se sentía sola y, por primera vez en varios meses, dormiría en una cama.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	8. C8: El Sacrificio de Cassandra

CAPITULO 8: EL SACRIFICIO DE CASSANDRA  
  
La madre de Electra estaba muy preocupada, buscando a su esposo por toda la casa, sin éxito. Tampoco encontró a sus hijos.  
  
-¡Electra! ¡Orestes!-  
  
Orestes llegó corriendo hacia su madre unos instantes después.  
  
-Orestes- dijo la mujer- ¿dónde está tu hermana?-  
  
-Madre- dijo Orestes- Electra desapareció...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Así fue- dijo Orestes- y creo que sé donde está. Pero no te preocupes, yo iré por ella...-  
  
La mujer entendió las palabras de su hijo.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella- ve y ten cuidado...-  
  
Orestes se inclinó y se fue. Mientras caminaba, formulaba un plan.  
  
-Tengo que llegar al Circeo antes de que algo malo les suceda...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Podemos ir?-  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Saori- es más, estoy tentada a ir yo misma a castigar a esa maldita bruja de...-  
  
Saori estaba indignada cuando Shaka le contó lo que había sucedido.  
  
-No, Saori- dijo Seiya- deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto...-  
  
-¿Ustedes?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-¿Qué hay de malo?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Que ustedes tienen que quedarse a proteger a Saori- dijo Camus fríamente.  
  
-Cierto- dijo Shaka- porque en total seis caballeros dorados estaremos fuera...-contó con los dedos- Saga, Milo, Aioros, Camus y yo...-  
  
-Y no olviden que Mu tampoco está- agregó Milo.  
  
-¿Y ellas irán con ustedes?- preguntó Saori. Shaka asintió.  
  
-Sin ellas, no podremos utilizar nuestros poderes dentro del Circeo- dijo el caballero de Virgo.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Esa misma noche, un barco llegó a Ea, proveniente de la isla de Argos. Un hombre canoso desembarcó, seguido por cinco hechiceras que llevaban a otra. Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron al Circeo. Al verlo, Cassandra sintió un escalofrío. Siempre había temido volver a ese sitio. Y sabía lo que le esperaba dentro.  
  
Dócilmente, la joven se dejó conducir dentro. La llevaron a través del vestíbulo y el comedor. Luego, la hicieron subir por las escaleras prohibidas, y lo comprendió: iba hacia la habitación de su madre.  
  
Yaria abrió la puerta y las otras hechiceras la introdujeron y la dejaron ahí. Yaria volvió a cerrar la puerta. Solo el hombre canoso se quedó también. Alguien encendió la luz.  
  
-Bien, Cassandra- dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien- cuanto tiempo sin verte...-  
  
-Lo mismo digo- respondió ella, desafiante. En respuesta, Circe la golpeó en el rostro.  
  
-No te pases de lista, niña- dijo Circe malhumorada- que ya no gozas de ningún privilegio en este sitio... Seguro te preguntarás- continuó- porque he mandado matar a tus amigas traidoras y a ti te quería con vida...- Cassandra asintió y Circe continuó- es fácil... una diosa requiere de ti...-  
  
-¿Una diosa?- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-Sí- dijo Circe- la diosa Afrodita te ha elegido para que tú seas su reencarnación-  
  
-¿Afrodita?- dijo Cassandra- ¿la diosa que engañó a Apolo y a Calipso?-  
  
-La misma- dijo Circe.  
  
-¡No!¡No lo permitiré!- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. Era Electra.  
  
-¿Tu?- dijo Circe- ¡Carlo, detenla!-  
  
El hombre canoso obedeció y la atrapó por la espalda antes de que pudiera moverse.  
  
-¡No!¡Suéltame, padre!- gritó Electra.  
  
Cassandra dio un paso hacia ella, pero Circe la detuvo por la muñeca y sonrió cruelmente.  
  
-No te esfuerces, Electra- dijo Circe- tu padre está doblemente hechizado por mí...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Electra.  
  
-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Circe- yo controlo su mente desde hace poco. Además, desde hace veinte años que controlo su corazón...-  
  
-¡Maldita!- murmuró Electra.  
  
-No te preocupes, Electra- dijo Circe- no mataré ni a tu padre ni a tu hermana. Ella solo me ayudará siendo la reencarnación de una diosa...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Cassandra- ¿quieres decir que... Electra es mi hermana? Imposible...-  
  
-Te lo explicaré- dijo Circe- hace poco más de veinte años, como sabes, expulsamos a Marina por habernos traicionado. Hades me ordenó destruir a su hijo... a Mu. Como ella estaba en Jamiel, decidí que necesitaba un pretexto. Así se que me ocurrió- continuó- le pedí a Afrodita que hiciera que un joven marino se enamorara de mí cuando llegó a este sitio. Y unos meses después, obtuve lo que quería... naciste tú, Cassandra. Pero ese hombre tenía una esposa, que estaba esperando un bebé cuando sucedió todo eso. Ese hombre era Carlo, y su hija, Electra-  
  
Los ojos de Electra se llenaron de lágrimas. Igual los de Cassandra. Mientras tanto, Circe estalló en una risa fría y cruel.  
  
-Ahora, ya es tiempo de terminar con lo que empecé- dijo Circe- Carlo, llévate a Electra de aquí...-  
  
-¡No!- gritó Electra, forcejeando mientras su padre se la llevaba. Cassandra no se movió. Era mejor que fuera así, para que Electra no saliera lastimada por su culpa.  
  
-Ahora, Cassandra- dijo Circe- lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es cumplir con tu parte. Toma- le dijo entregándole una copa llena con un líquido color rojo sangre- bébelo todo...-  
  
-¿Para qué es esto?- preguntó Cassandra, tomando la copa entre sus manos.  
  
-Es lo necesario- dijo Circe- para que Afrodita pueda entrar a tu cuerpo...-  
  
Cassandra frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Y si me niego a tomarlo?-dijo Cassandra, dejando la copa en una mesa.  
  
-Te arrepentirías...- dijo Circe, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Cassandra.  
  
-¿Recuerdas la vez que escapaste de... cierta casa en Grecia y... corriste hacia el Santuario?- Cassandra asintió, y Circe continuó- pero no ibas sola, porque llevabas a alguien contigo, ¿o me equivoco?-  
  
Cassandra negó. Recordaba muy bien la noche que había salvado al hijo de su amiga Tamara y corrió hacia el Santuario para entregarlo a Shaka, porque Circe quería asesinarlo.  
  
-Y bien- dijo Circe, haciendo sonar los dedos. Yazmín entró, arrastrando a Tai, sujetándolo fuertemente por las muñecas.  
  
-¡Tai!- dijo Cassandra, y Circe rompió a reír a carcajadas. Yazmín también rió y apretó las muñecas de Tai, haciéndolo gritar de dolor-¡basta! ¡déjenlo!-  
  
-¿Dónde están tus modales, Cassandra?- dijo Circe- las cosas se piden por favor...-  
  
-Por favor, Circe- dijo Cassandra- por favor, déjalo ir...-  
  
-No es suficiente- dijo Circe cruelmente- no dijiste 'te lo suplico'...-  
  
-Por favor- dijo Cassandra- te lo suplico...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Circe-entonces, tienes una oportunidad de salvar al pequeño... si bebes eso- dijo señalando la copa que Cassandra había dejado sobre la mesa. Con una mirada triste, se volvió hacia su madre.  
  
-Si lo hago- dijo Cassandra- ¿prometes dejarlo ir sin dañarlo?-  
  
-Claro- dijo Circe.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Tai, forcejeando- ¡ya sabes como es mala!¡no va a cumplir su promesa!¡no lo hagas!-  
  
-¡Cállate, niño!- dijo Yazmín.  
  
-Sácalo de aquí- dijo Circe.  
  
Cassandra sabía que Tai tenía razón, pero no tenía opción. Con las manos temblorosas, tomó la copa entre sus manos. Recordó lo que Apolo le había dicho: 'resiste hasta que llegue Mu'. Tal vez a eso se refería. Tenía que ser fuerte. Se llevó la copa a los labios, y bebió todo su contenido dando varios sorbos. El sabor era dulce. De pronto, empezó a temblar. La copa cayó al suelo y se quebró.  
  
-Me...siento...mal...- murmuró, y cayó al suelo desmayada. Circe tocó su campanilla, y dos hechiceras entraron: eran Yaria y Yazmín. Esta última aún arrastraba al pequeño Tai.  
  
-No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Circe, tomando al niño por la muñeca y obligándolo a subir- ayúdenme a llevarla al altar de Afrodita...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu apareció en la entrada del palacio de Circe. Vio a un hombre canoso, el mismo que se había llevado a Cassandra. Sacó a una chica y cerró la gran puerta principal. Mu se acercó a ella.  
  
-¿Eres...una hechicera?- le preguntó. La chica negó- entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Vine a tratar de ayudar a...alguien...- respondió.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Mu- busco a una chica llamada Cassandra-  
  
-¿Tú eres Mu?- preguntó. Mu asintió sorprendido- ¡Cassandra está ahí dentro! ¡tienes que salvarla!-  
  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Cassandra me lo dijo- dijo la chica- me llamo Electra...- suspiró- pero no pude hacer nada... Circe quiere dar el cuerpo de Cassandra a Afrodita para que reencarne...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Mu, mirando hacia la torre- Cassandra...-  
  
-¡Mu!- una voz conocida gritó. Mu se volvió y vio un portal a otra dimensión. Era Saga.  
  
-¡Saga!- exclamó- ¿qué...?-  
  
-Venimos a ayudar a Cassandra, claro- dijo Milo- y al hijo de Shaka y Tamara-  
  
-¿Tienen a Tai?-  
  
-Y no pueden hacerlo sin nosotras- dijo Arilla. Mu sonrió.  
  
-Lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Mu- el encantamiento...-  
  
-Bien, háganlo- dijo Shaka.  
  
Iridia, Arilla, Cristaly, Tamara y Marpesa se unieron e hicieron el encantamiento capaz de permitir a los caballeros usar sus poderes dentro del Circeo.  
  
-Ahora, sería mejor que volvieran al Santuario- dijo Saga- es muy peligroso-  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Cristaly- no creas que no me vengaré de esa vieja bruja personalmente...-  
  
-Pero- dijo Milo- sus poderes se anularon al hacer ese encantamiento...-  
  
-¿Y crees que no tenemos manos?- dijo Arilla- yo misma la voy a...-  
  
-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Mu- entremos...- Todos fueron teletransportados al interior del palacio.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Ante la estatua de Afrodita, Circe ordenó a Yaria y Yazmín que colocaran a Cassandra sobre el altar. La chica estaba dormida, pero parecía tener una pesadilla, porque gemía y hacía gestos de dolor. Un aura color negro la rodeaba.  
  
-¡Cassandra!- gritó Tai, forcejeando para librarse de la hechicera-¡déjala! ¿qué le has hecho?-  
  
-Vigilen la entrada- dijo Circe cuando las dos hechiceras terminaron de acomodar a la chica.  
  
-Señora- preguntó Yazmín- ¿qué haremos con el niño?-  
  
-Mátenlo- dijo Circe, entregándoselo- pero afuera...-  
  
Ambas obedecieron y salieron de ahí, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Mientras bajaban hacia la habitación de Circe, iban hablando.  
  
-Por fin- dijo Yaria- Cassandra dejará de existir...-  
  
-Y nuestra señora obtendrá su venganza- dijo Yazmín.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo una voz. Las dos hechiceras levantaron la vista. Los caballeros estaban ahí.  
  
-Devuélveme a Tai- dijo Tamara entre dientes. Yazmín sonrió y apretó al niño con más fuerza.  
  
-¿Y qué harás si me niego?- preguntó cruelmente. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Shaka estaba detrás de ella. Con un movimiento hábil, la obligó a soltar a Tai, quien corrió hacia Tamara.  
  
-¡Mamá!- exclamó el pequeño.  
  
-Ahora- dijo Mu- si aprecian en algo sus vidas, díganos donde está Cassandra-  
  
-¡Nunca!- dijo Yaria, pero Yazmín rió con crueldad.  
  
-¿Porqué no, Yaria?- dijo Yazmín- la pobre tonta ya está más muerta que viva...-  
  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Mu.  
  
-Que, dentro de unos minutos, Cassandra no existirá...- dijo Yazmín- se convertirá en la reencarnación de Afrodita...-  
  
-¡Está allá arriba!- dijo Tai en voz alta- Circe la obligó a beber algo, y ahora tiene una luz negra alrededor...-  
  
Las hechiceras se sorprendieron.  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Iridia- no pudo hacerle eso...-  
  
-Ella lo sabía- dijo Cristaly- ¿porqué lo bebió?-  
  
-La muy tonta lo hizo para salvar a ese niño- dijo Yaria- pero de nada sirvió, porque aún así lo mataremos...-  
  
-Eso está por verse- dijo Shaka- Mu, tú sube...-  
  
-No podemos permitírtelo- dijo Yaria.  
  
-No necesito tu permiso- dijo Mu, teletransportándose hábilmente detrás de ellas y subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-Y nosotros- dijo Shaka frunciendo el entrecejo- les daremos a ustedes su lección-  
  
Yaria silbó y, en ese momento aparecieron más de veinte hechiceras.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
¿Lograrán Mu y los otros salvar a Cassandra? ¿llegarán demasiado tarde? Lean el próximo capítulo...  
  
Abby L. 


	9. C9: La Muerte de un Inmortal

CAPÍTULO 9: LA MUERTE DE UN INMORTAL  
  
Mientras, dentro del templo, Circe sonrió ante la estatua.  
  
-Ya cumplí mi promesa, Afrodita- dijo Circe- aquí la tienes-  
  
-Bien hecho- dijo la estatua de la diosa- el proceso está casi completo... solo falta que su alma muera, y así tendré el control completo de su cuerpo...-  
  
-No falta mucho para eso...- dijo Circe.  
  
-¡Basta!- dijo Mu, apareciendo detrás de Circe- déjala o lo lamentarás...-  
  
Circe se volvió y atacó a Mu con su vara, pero éste se defendió con un Cristal Wall.  
  
-No te será tan fácil, bruja- dijo Mu- puedo usar mis poderes...-  
  
-¡Yaria! ¡Yazmín!- gritó Circe- vengan a ayudarme...-  
  
Pero ellas, junto con las demás hechiceras, estaban enfrascadas en una pelea contra los otros caballeros dorados.  
  
-No vendrán- dijo Mu.  
  
-Usa tus poderes contra mí, y Cassandra morirá...- dijo Circe- aunque ya no hay mucha diferencia...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Mírala- dijo Circe- el proceso está casi completo... Su alma debe estar muriendo...-  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Mu. Vio como los cabellos negros de Cassandra se volvían rubios-¡detente!-  
  
-Imposible- dijo la estatua de Afrodita- tú, simple mortal, no puedes hacer nada al respecto...-  
  
-¿Y qué tal un inmortal?- preguntó una voz. Un joven apuesto había aparecido junto a Mu. Tenía un cosmo muy poderoso: el cosmo de un dios.  
  
-¡Apolo!- exclamó la estatua de Afrodita- ¿qué...?-  
  
-He venido a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Cassandra- dijo el dios- y a vengarme de ti, Afrodita, por haberte burlado de mí...-  
  
-No me hagas reír- dijo Afrodita- ahí tienes a tu rival, él fue quien te quitó a la chica que amas...- dijo señalando a Mu. Apolo sonrió.  
  
-Te equivocas - dijo Apolo- ustedes dos son las únicas en mi contra. Afrodita- continuó el dios- déjala y vuelve a tu sitio...-  
  
-¡Nunca!- exclamó Afrodita- mi sitio es aquí. El proceso ya está casi completo...-  
  
-Pero yo no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya...- dijo Apolo. El dios puso mano en la frente de Cassandra y cerró los ojos. Los cabellos que se habían vuelto rubios volvían a ser negros.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Circe, dando un paso adelante.  
  
-No te acerques a ella, bruja- dijo Mu- ¡Cristal Net!- y la hechicera quedó atrapada en la red.  
  
Ante los ojos furiosos de Circe, Apolo hizo desaparecer del cuerpo de Cassandra todo rastro de Afrodita. La estatua frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Tal vez me ganaste esta vez, Apolo- dijo Afrodita- pero verás la próxima...-  
  
-Lo espero ansiosamente- dijo Apolo. La estatua quedó inmóvil. Mu se acercó y colocó el anillo dorado que Calipso le había dado en el dedo de Cassandra, en la mano derecha.  
  
-¿Ya fue todo?- preguntó Mu- ¿se salvó?-  
  
Apolo sacudió la cabeza, y Circe se echó a reír.  
  
-Cantas victoria muy pronto, caballero- dijo Circe- ¿no ves su palidez? Ha perdido mucha sangre tratando de evitar la muerte de su alma... y solo la sangre de un inmortal, mezclada con mi sangre, o la de alguien de su familia, dada voluntariamente, puede ayudarla-  
  
Mu apretó los dientes. No sabía quien era el padre de Cassandra, ni conocía a nadie de su familia. Circe volvió a reír.  
  
-No es necesario que se la des tú- dijo Apolo.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Circe. En respuesta, Apolo señaló a los caballeros y las hechiceras que entraron.  
  
-Dale mis saludos cuando despierte, Mu- dijo Apolo. Y el dios sonrió y desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué quiso decir?- preguntó Circe- ninguno de ustedes pertenece a su familia...-  
  
-Quizá ellos no- dijo una voz femenina- pero yo sí...-  
  
-Y yo- agregó una voz masculina.  
  
-¡Imposible!- exclamó Circe al ver a Electra y Orestes. Luego, volvió a la sonrisa astuta que tenía- pero... les falta la sangre de un inmortal...-  
  
-Creo que ahí entro yo...- dijo una voz. Era una mujer muy bella, de cabellos rojos. Llevaba un vestido blanco y sandalias doradas.  
  
-¡Calipso!- exclamó Mu.  
  
-Sí, yo- dijo la ninfa. Miró a Cassandra- es muy bella, lástima que un día eso se perderá- suspiró- pero no es amada por su belleza física, sino por su belleza interior... por eso lo mereces...-  
  
La ninfa se cortó la muñeca y dejó que su sangre corriera sobre los pies de la chica inconsciente. Lo mismo hicieron Electra y Orestes. La cálida sangre de la ninfa y de los dos chicos iba desapareciendo, como si los pies de Cassandra la absorbieran. Minutos después, la chica abrió los ojos.  
  
-Mu...- dijo débilmente- vi...viniste...-  
  
-No te podía abandonar- dijo Mu. Iridia se acercó y le entregó el anillo que le había prestado.  
  
-Toma, te lo devuelvo- le dijo. Cassandra se percató del otro anillo dorado.  
  
-El...el anillo...de Apolo- murmuró- para ver... ver el futuro...-  
  
-Volvamos, Cassandra- dijo Mu- volvamos al Santuario-  
  
Circe se enfureció. Encendió su cosmo y rompió la red de cristal de Mu.  
  
-¡No irán a ningún lado!- gritó la bruja. Tomó una daga y caminó hacia el altar, dispuesta a clavarlo en el corazón de Cassandra. Mu lo previó y abrazó a Cassandra por la cintura y la hizo caer del altar sobre él. La daga se clavó en la piedra del altar.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mu. Cassandra hizo una mueca de dolor, pero asintió.  
  
-Sí, no te... no te preocupes...- susurró- Mu, escúchame...cuando Shaka y tú se defiendan, tratará de atacarme... esa será tu oportunidad para vencerla...-  
  
-Pero no estarás bien...- dijo Circe, sacando su vara- cuando termine contigo...-  
  
Circe conjuró su ataque mortal, pero Cassandra utilizó su anillo para crear una barrera que defendiera a ella y a Mu del ataque.  
  
-Cassandra, detente- le dijo Mu- estás agotando la poca energía que te queda...-  
  
-No...importa...- dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo- véncela de una vez... para que no... no vuelva a intentar vengarse...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Circe- no se atreverán a lastimarme...-  
  
-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo...- dijo Shaka encendiendo su cosmo, mientras Tai lo tomaba de la mano.  
  
-O a mí- dijo Tamara.  
  
-O a mí- dijeron Cristaly, Iridia y Arilla al mismo tiempo.  
  
-O a mí- dijo Mu, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-No tengo porqué darles explicaciones- dijo Circe- ahora los haré pagar...- encendió su cosmo y los atacó. Mu utilizó el Cristal Wall y Shaka su esfera de energía para protegerse y proteger a los demás.  
  
-No puedes contra nosotros, bruja- dijo Mu.  
  
-Ahora es mi oportunidad...- dijo Circe, y se lanzó daga en mano contra Cassandra, quien no podía defenderse. Reaccionando, Mu utilizó su Starlight Extintion contra Circe. No solo él, sino también Shaka, Saga, Camus, Milo y Aioros la atacaron en ese momento.  
  
Los seis impactos dieron de lleno a la hechicera, quien desapareció con un alarido, rompiendo su cuerpo en un fino polvo.  
  
Mu suspiró, y se acercó a Cassandra.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Mu la levantó en brazos.  
  
-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Shaka- este lugar no me agrada...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Una vez afuera, Electra y Orestes encontraron a su padre, confundido.  
  
-¡Ustedes!- exclamó-¿qué hacen aquí?¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-Larga historia- dijo Electra.  
  
Carlo miró a Mu llevando a Cassandra. Suspiró y se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Cassandra, yo...- dijo- lo siento... todos las penas que sufriste... fue todo mi culpa...-  
  
-No es verdad- dijo ella- no fue... tu culpa...-  
  
-¿Me perdonarás algún día?- preguntó el hombre canoso.  
  
-No hay nada que perdonar...- dijo Cassandra. Carlo sonrió y se volvió a Mu.  
  
-Cuídala mucho- le dijo simplemente, y subió a su barco con sus dos hijos.  
  
-Lo haré- murmuró Mu, pero solo él pudo escucharse. Se teletransportaron de ese sitio hacia el Santuario.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¡Estaba preocupada por ustedes!- exclamó Saori al verlos llegar. Todos sonrieron. Los caballeros de bronce casi brincaron de alegría (excepto Shiryu, claro, pero también él sonreía).  
  
-Bueno, Saori, creo que todo volvió a la normalidad- dijo Shion.  
  
-Eso me temía, Shion- dijo Saori- sabes que la 'normalidad' aquí nunca es normal...-  
  
-Supongo que las jóvenes se quedarán, ¿verdad?- preguntó Shion. Saori asintió.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Saori- hasta que ellas deseen irse...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Aries, Mu y Cassandra conversaban sobre lo que había pasado los tres días que no se habían visto. A los dos les habían ocurrido cosas extrañas.  
  
-Mu- dijo ella- no lo entiendo... Calipso te ofreció todo, y...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Mu- pero la rechacé porque... tú sabes porqué...-  
  
-No, no sé...- dijo Cassandra, con voz infantil.  
  
-Por la misma razón que tú rechazaste a Apolo...- dijo Mu- y ambos nos ayudaron a que todo saliera bien...-  
  
Cassandra asintió. Mu la abrazó con fuerza, y dejó correr algunas lágrimas. Ahora que su querida Cassandra estaba segura podía llorar con libertad. Ella también. Ambos habían tenido mucho miedo de perder al otro.  
  
-Todo salió bien, mi amor- susurró Cassandra- todo salió bien...-  
  
-Sí- dijo Mu. Rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos. Se dijeron un sencillo 'te amo' y se besaron con ternura.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Virgo, Shaka y Tamara fueron a dejar a Tai a su cama, porque el niño ya había sido vencido por el cansancio y se había quedado dormido.  
  
-Me alegra que todo saliera bien- dijo Tamara. Shaka asintió.  
  
-Dos veces- dijo Shaka- dos veces Cassandra le salvó la vida a Tai, arriesgando la suya...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Tamara- y la verdad no tenemos como pagarle...-  
  
-Espero que sea muy feliz- dijo Shaka- y que sea recompensada por todos sus sacrificios...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Géminis, Saga ayudó a Cristaly a preparar su cama.  
  
-No estoy cansada, realmente- dijo la chica. Saga sonrió.  
  
-Es necesario que descanses, Cristaly- le dijo el caballero- estos últimos días han sido muy pesados, sobre todo para ti que habías estado fuera antes...-  
  
-Eh...¿cómo sabes?- preguntó Cristaly- si solo le había dicho a Shura...-  
  
-El me contó- dijo Saga- o mejor dicho, yo le pregunté-  
  
-¿Porqué?-  
  
-Porque te... te extrañaba- dijo Saga. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.  
  
-¿En serio?- sonrió Cristaly. Saga asintió.  
  
-No vuelvas a irte así...- dijo Saga. Cristaly sonrió.  
  
-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien...-  
  
-Sí...- dijo Saga y, sin poderse contener, la besó en los labios. Ella respondió al beso de inmediato. Pero pronto Saga se arrepintió de su propio atrevimiento y se separó- lo... lo siento- dijo muy sonrojado. Cristaly también lo estaba.  
  
-No...no hay problema...-  
  
-Cristaly yo... tú...- dijo Saga. La joven sonrió.  
  
-Yo también te quiero, Saga- susurró Cristaly. Saga sonrió y la besó.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Escorpión...  
  
-Todo salió bien- dijo Milo, sonriendo.  
  
-Sí- dijo Arilla, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque muy tímida- em...bueno...- continuó la chica- ya me...voy a dormir...- y se volvió para irse a su habitación, cuando Milo la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.  
  
-¿Ya te vas?- dijo con una mirada astuta- ¿no me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?-  
  
-Em...bueno- dijo ella, y se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-No, no- reprobó Milo- muy malo...-  
  
Arilla sonrió.  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Yo estaba pensando en algo como esto...- Milo la atrajo para sí y la besó con tanta pasión que ella creyó derretirse.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Sagitario...  
  
-Gracias por todo, Aioros- dijo Marpesa con timidez- lamento ser un estorbo para ustedes...-  
  
-Al contrario, Marpesa- dijo Aioros- siento que no te doy lo suficiente. ¿Te hace falta algo más?-  
  
-No, no- dijo Marpesa- nada-  
  
-Bien- dijo Aioros- si cambias de opinión, puedes decírmelo...-  
  
-Claro, gracias- dijo ella. Aioros le sonrió y salió. Marpesa se sonrojó.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Acuario...  
  
Las cosas estaban tensas entre Iridia y Camus. No se hablaron entre ellos durante todo el tiempo. Solo abrieron la boca para decir 'buenas noches' y dirigirse cada uno a su habitación. Iridia lloraba levemente. Aunque estaba feliz por sus amigas y porque todo había salido bien, estaba triste por ella misma. Se sentía atraída por Camus, pero al parecer él no por ella.  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volvió sorprendida, y vio que era Camus.  
  
-¿Puedo...puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó el caballero. Iridia se sentó sobre la cama y asintió.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Yo... yo siento lo que hice y... quisiera que me perdones...-  
  
Iridia lo miró sorprendida. ¿Camus pidiendo disculpas?  
  
-Camus, yo...-  
  
-Si no quieres, lo entenderé- dijo Camus.  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Iridia- me dolía tanto creer que...- pero se interrumpió, y agachó la cabeza. No podía decir lo que pensaba. Camus lo comprendió. Con un delicado movimiento, hizo que la chica levantara el rostro. Camus vio las lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
  
-No llores- susurró. La chica sacudió la cabeza y sonrió- así está mejor-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Iridia. Inesperadamente para ella, Camus tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con delicadeza y ternura. Ella lo sintió así, y no podía creer tanta calidez de alguien tan frío.  
  
-Perdóname- susurró Camus de nuevo. Iridia asintió. Con un beso así, no podía negarle nada a su caballero.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, chicos, este fue el final (ahora sí). Suerte!! Los veré en el próximo fic  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
